Deseo Prohibido
by fatii-Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione Embarazada, Confundida y ¿Enamorada? ¿Le dira a sus amigos? ¿Quien es el padre? ¿Granger .vs. Parkinson o Lavender? ¿Weasley .vs. Krum o Malfoy?/ HG&DM HP&GW RW
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!! Bueno lo prometido es deuda asi que aqui esta de nuevo el fic con el nuevo nombre y ya editado, como saben los personajes son de J.K Rowling,** **y ya sin mas preambulos aqui esta la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo.1 **

Una madrugada de sábado en el colegio Hogwarts, Hermione Granger estaba sentada en la sala común de Gryffindor, tenía los ojos llorosos, su cuerpo temblaba y miraba fijamente al fuego, pensaba solo en una persona, una noche y en las consecuencias que había traído esa noche. Entonces recordó.

"_Estaba en el vagón de los prefectos hablando con Ron y con su gato __Crookshanks sobre sus pernas, al entrar uno de los prefectos al vagón Crookshanks salta de sus piernas y sale por la puerta, Hermione inmediatamente sale detrás de el. Cuando lo logra acorralar escucha unos pasos tranquilos detrás de ella y después una voz de la persona que menos quería ver._

—_Vaya, vaya Granger, hasta tu gato huye de ti — dijo el chico a la Gryffindor_

_Hermione decidió ignorarlo_

— _¿acaso tu gato te comió la lengua? Porque si fue así que mal gusto tiene._

—_No perderé el tiempo contigo así que tu y tu hedor muévanse de mi camino — le dijo Hermione tomando a su gato y caminando para alejarse de él._

_Draco, al escuchar la ofensa de la Gryffindor la amenazo con su varita._

—_Malfoy, que demo… — fue interrumpida por un apagón y, después, sintió como el tren frenaba de repente. La puerta de un compartimiento se abrió y ambos chicos cayeron dentro.__"_

La castaña sintió una lagrima recorrer su rostro ante aquel recuerdo y empezó a llorar descontroladamente, sabia que no debía llorar ahí pero tampoco quería ir a su habitación y despertar a Parvati y Lavender.

— ¿Hermione? — escucho la voz de la más pequeña de los Weasley.

La Gryffindor no respondió, solo trato de limpiarse las lagrima de los ojos

—Hermione, ¿me estas escuchando?

—Claro Ginny, ¿dime que necesitas?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me dio un poco de hambre, así que bajé a la cocina, luego tuve que ir al baño.

— ¿Y porque los ojos llorosos? Estuviste llorando otra vez ¿verdad?

Hermione solo asintió y volvió a llorar, tenia que dejar toda esa preocupación y tristeza que tenia.

—Herms, relájate y ya no llores, todo saldrá bien lo prometo.

Ella se quedo pensando, entonces sintió unos brazos rodearla y el apoyo de su amiga en ellos, se relajo y sonrió.

—Gracias Ginny, voy a dormir que tengo mucho sueño, por favor, me despiertas para cuando nos vayamos.

—Claro, que duermas bien. — Suspiró Ginny, preocupada por la testarudez de su amiga.

La castaña subió a su dormitorio tratando de no pensar en el recuerdo que la atormentaba, así se recostó y se dejo llevar en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde su "pequeña aventura" con Hermione Granger, todo había pasado tan deprisa que ninguno se dio cuenta de lo que hacia hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

"_Caminaba por los pasillos del expreso de Hogwarts con la típica sonrisa de superioridad, ya que era uno de los prefectos cuando vio a una chica hincada, al parecer, acababa de acorrala a su gato que se había escapado. _

—_Vaya, vaya Granger, hasta tu gato huye de ti — dijo._

_Pero la chica no hizo caso a su comentario._

— _¿acaso tu gato te comió la lengua? Porque si así fue que mal gusto tiene._

—_No perderé el tiempo contigo así que tu y tu hedor muévanse de mi camino — le dijo la Gryffindor levantándose, tomando a su gato y caminando para alejarse de él._

_Draco, al escuchas la ofensa de la Gryffindors decidió amenazarla con su varita._

—_Malfoy, que demo… — fue interrumpida por un apagón y, después, sintió como el tren frenaba de repente. La puerta de un compartimiento se abrió y ambos chicos cayeron dentro._

_La Gryffindor cayó encima de Draco y este aprovechando la oportunidad dijo._

— _¿Estas cómoda Granger?_

_Ella se quito tan rápido como pudo y se alejo de el._

_Nuestro rubio platino se acercó a la puerta, pero esta estaba atorada._

—_Genial, no puedo abrir la maldita puerta — se quejó_

_Hermione se acercó también, pero tampoco pudo abrirla. Luego buscó su varita y no la encontró. Draco buscó la de él pero recordó que al caer la perdió._

—_Es tú culpa que estemos aquí encerrados, Granger — le gritó Malfoy._

— _¿Mi culpa?, si tú no me hubieras amenazado con tu varita no la hubieras perdido_

—_Sí, pero ¿en dónde está la tuya?_

_La Gryffindor recordó haberla dejado en el vagón de prefectos, pero no pensaba decírselo a Malfoy, sabia que si se lo decía se burlaría de ella todo el rato en que estuvieran ahí encerrados._

—_Ese es mi problema, Malfoy_

_Draco sonrió con su típica sonrisa de lado y se dio la media vuelta dando le la espalda a su enemiga, se fue a sentar al otro lado del vagón y voltio a ver a Hermione que estaba parada frente a la ventana, con la luz de la luna reflejándose en ella, su capa esta puesta sobre el asiento así que podía ver perfectamente su cuerpo, vio sus perfectas curvas, sus hermosas piernas y supo lo que quería._

_Llevaba tiempo diciéndole a Blaise, su mejor amigo, que la morena le parecía muy guapa, pero no quería acercarse, no porque fuera una Gryffindor o una sangre sucia, sino por que sus padres siempre le decían que cuidara el apellido Malfoy. Pero esa vez estaba solo con ella, nadie lo veía, así que se acerco sin que ella se diera cuenta y susurro en su oído._

—_Bueno, Granger, parece que estaremos un buen rato tú y yo solos._

_Ella al sentir la cercanía de Draco se giro rápidamente y vio esos hermosos ojos grises en los que se perdió inmediatamente. _

—_Más te vale que te alejes, Malfoy— amenazó Hermione, un poco nerviosa._

— _¿Y qué si no lo hago? — Le retó, acorralándola y colocando su brazo sobre la pared, lo que los dejaba en una posición muy comprometedora. — ¿Le dirás al pobretón de Weasley o al cara rajada de Potter que te hice algo?_

—_Malfoy, de verdad, aléjate— sólo terminar la frase, el Slytherin la tomó del mentón, la miro por un momento, examinando cada parte de su rostro, sintió unas ganas inmensas de besarla se acerco mas y sintió su respiración, recordó que era una sangre sucia, pero no le importo, así que la besó. Ella le respondió el beso con un poco de miedo, después rodeo el cuello del chico con sus brazos y el la tomo de la cintura acercándola más a él._

_Mientras tanto el gato de Hermione estaba del otro de la puerta arañándola, tratando de llamar la atención._

_Antes de que se dieran cuenta, Draco ya no tenía puesta la camisa; la Gryffindor le besaba el cuello con desesperación y Hermione estaba siendo desesperadamente desprendida de su ropa._

_Y así la siguió besando hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos, en un vagón del tren." _

Draco sonrió ante el recuerdo, tuvo lo que quería y lo demás le daba igual, de cualquier manera, solo era una sangre sucia, algo que según el se desechaba fácilmente.

— ¿Draco? — Preguntó la voz de una chica — ¿ya despertaste?

—Sí, ¿a qué hora nos vamos a Hogsmeade? — peguntó desde su cama.

—Mmm… no estoy segura, pero yo te digo

—Gracias, Pansy — dijo con una sonrisa.

Pansy se había vuelto su novia después de llegar al colegio, a el le parecía útil, le complacía con lo que quería y eso era suficiente, por un rato.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde los alumnos del colegio estaban camino a Hogsmeade, Hermione se veía demasiado enferma, sus amigos insistieron en quedarse con ella hasta que se sintiera mejor, pero ella se negó.

— Hermione, ¿Estas segura que no quieres quedarte?

—Ginny, ya les dije, me siento bien, solo necesito salir de los terrenos de Hogwarts

—Si tú dices—Respondió Ron.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la tienda de quidditch en la que Harry y Ron entraron dejando a Ginny y a Hermione solas.

—Ginny, ¿Quieres ir a las tres escobas?

—Claro vamos, se me antojo una cerveza de mantequilla.

Las dos amigas estuvieron el resto de la tarde juntas, hasta que la profesora McGonagall llama a Ginny y esta deja sola a Hermione, esta decidió esperarla fuera en donde se encontró con Luna.

—Hola Luna, ¿qué haces?

—Voy a Honeydukes, ¿me acompañas?

—Es que estoy esperando a Ginny, esta hablando con la profesora McGonagall.

—Pues yo no la veo con ella.

Hermione volteo a ver a McGonagall sin Ginny, entonces se giro a ver a Luna, le sonrió y caminaron a la tienda de caramelos. Estuvieron un rato ahí luego Hermione, con el pretexto de ir en busca de Ginny se despidió y se fue ya que comenzaba a sentirse muy mareada y con ganas de vomitar.

* * *

Caminaba por una de las tranquilas calles de Hogsmeade, aún estaba pensando en el recuerdo que tuvo esa mañana, cuando chocó con una chica.

—Granger, te ves horrible—Se burló el Slytherin.

— No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces Malfoy_ —_le respondió la Gryffindor con un ligero tono verde en su rostro.

Draco la ignoró _— ¿_QuéGranger, la comadreja de Weasley te beso? porque no se te ve nada bien, o si, así eres de nacimiento.

—Cállate Malfoy y quítate de mi camino.

—Pero que humor, bien ya me quito antes de que me vomites encima. — respondió Draco siguiendo su camino en busca de Pansy, Crabb y Goyle.

Diez minutos mas tarde…

— ¡Draco!_ —_grito una niña_._

La examinó un momento, era de cabello rizado color café chocolate al igual que sus ojos, alta y delgada, un poco menos pálida que el, entonces recordó quien era.

—Hola Cristin— saludo con su típica sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Quieres ir a las tres escobas conmigo? —preguntó abanicando los ojos.

—No gracias linda, tengo que buscar a Crabb y Goyle.

—Por favor _—_ rogó Cristin_—_seguro sobrevivirán.

—Mmm… no lo creo, tu sabes como son de idiotas, mejor los busco—dijo el rubio platino, dejando a la niña parada detrás de el.

* * *

Hermione ya no soportaba más tenia que estar con el o decirle a alguien lo que sentía, por que pensaba que ya había aburrido a Ginny con sus problemas, entonces recordó a un chico que conoció hacia cuatro años, en el torneo de los tres magos, así que tuvo la idea de enviarle una carta diciendo lo que ocurría y pidiéndole un consejo.

—Hermione te he estado buscando, la profesora McGonagall dice que ya es hora de regresar al colegio.

—Claro Ginny, vamos—respondió a su amiga_._

Durante el camino a Hogwarts, Ginny y Hermione no pudieron hablar ya que la "interesante" platica de Harry y Ron acerca de quidditch, las mantuvo extremadamente ocupadas.

Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione Granger escribía una carta dirigida a su amigo Víctor Krum.

_Querido Víctor._

_Hola, ¿Cómo esta todo por halla?, aquí estamos muy bien, Harry y Ginny al fin están juntos, Fred y George dejaron la escuela hace dos años y Ron, bueno ya sabes como es, siempre cuidando a Ginny, claro que ahora esta un poco ocupado con su novia Lavender Brown, una chica de nuestra casa._

_Yo, bueno, estoy bien, tratando de sobrevivir, ya que inicie un poco mal el curso, un poco "enferma" y de hecho, de eso quisiera hablarte, desde que llegue a Hogwarts este año, me he sentido un poco extraña, Ginny me dijo que fuera a ver a Madam Pomfrey, hace unas semanas que fui, aun no puedo creer lo que dijo y la verdad no se si estar triste, feliz, preocupada o asustada, además como le diría a Draco Malfoy (seguro te acuerdas del rubio platino que siempre molestaba), si no me quería solo por ser sangre sucia, imagínate ahora que estoy embarazada y cuando se entere que es de el, será lo pero del mundo._

_Por favor ayúdame, dime cual seria la mejor forma de decírselo._

_Besos._

_Hermione Jean Granger. _

Después de leerla un par de veces mas decidió enviarla, salió de la sala y se encaminó a la lechuzeria "¿_Seria bueno decirle a los chicos que tengo, quizás me podrían ayudar?" _pensaba la niña cuando un globo con agua le cayó en la cabeza.

— ¡Peeves!—le grito la niña al pequeño fantasma.

—Oh, la pequeña Gryffindor esta toda mojada—se burlo el espectro y desapareció por una pared.

Hermione siguió caminando agradeciendo el haber puesto un hechizo "impervious" en el sobre de la carta. Al llegar a la lechuzeria busco a Hedwig, la lechuza blanca que Harry le había prestado. Una vez ya encontrada la lechuza, hato la carta en su pata y le dijo.

—Bien Hedwig, llévale esta carta a Víctor Krum, lo mas pronto posible— la llevo a la ventana y la vio irse, se quedo en la ventana hasta que la perdió completamente de vista.

—Así que… ¿Otra vez le envías carta a Krum? —pregunto la familiar voz de Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no se movió de la ventana pero le dijo. —No es tu problema Malfoy.

—Si es cierto, pero ¿De verdad crees que perderá su tiempo contigo?, esta muy ocupado con entrenar y esas cosas, no creo que seas lo suficientemente importante.

Hermione se quedo allí parada con los ojos llorosos, pero no solo por lo que le había dicho Draco, también porque le dolía el verlo frente a ella y no poder decirle nada de su bebe, porque no podía correr a sus brazos o sentir sus dulces labios, por el miedo a lo que el le dijera o lo que pensara.

— ¿Draco? — Se escucho la voz de una niña— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pansy Parkinson estaba en la puerta.

—Solo vine a enviar unas cartas a mi familia—dijo tomándola de la cintura y dándole un apasionado beso y mirando de reojo a Hermione, que se había girado frente a el y tenia los ojos cerrados y caían lagrimas sin parar, mientras se abrazaba a si mista y sentía un dolor que le atravesaba el pecho.

La Gryffindor abrió los ojos lentamente y limpio las lagrimas que aun quedaban en sus ojos, camino directo a la puerta sin mirar a los dos Slytherin, salió de la habitación, bajo corriendo las escaleras, salió del edificio, corrió bajo un árbol frente al lago y comenzó a llorar. Entonces a lo lejos vio a Harry y a Ginny, que la miraban preocupados, entonces vio como Ginny salía corriendo hacia donde ella estaba.

—Hermione, ¿Qué tienes? —pregunto preocupada.

—Ginny, lo vi en la lechuzeria. — le respondió la niña entre sollozos.

—Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa, porque lloras? — se asusto Harry cuando llego al lado de su novia y de su amiga.

—Es una historia muy larga.

—Bueno, tenemos tiempo.

Ginny y Hermione le contaron toda la historia de Draco y la castaña, todo lo del expreso y la lechuzeria.

—Déjenme ver si les entendí, estas embarazada de Malfoy y tienes miedo.

Ambas niñas asintieron.

—Bueno, la verdad no se que decirte, ya que Malfoy y yo somos enemigos, pero sabes que cuentas con migo.

—Gracias Harry.

—Ya esta oscureciendo, será mejor que entremos al castillo. —dijo Ginny.

—Yo me quedare a aquí un rato.

—No te quedes tanto, comenzara a refrescar, y nuestro sobrino no puede sentir tanto el frio.

—Que gracioso Harry, no me quedare tanto, solo quiero pensar.

Draco estaba patrullando los pasillos de la escuela en su papel como prefecto, luego escucha unos pasos lentos que se acercan.

— ¡Granger¡ ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala en común?

Hermione lo ignoro y se siguió de largo, Draco la tomo del brazo lastimándola.

— ¿Qué rayos te pasa?, por si no lo sabias aun no están tarde y además soy una prefecta, así que puedo esta fuera. —dijo la niña quietándose de su agarre.

El Slytherin dio unos pasos asía ella, mientras la niña trataba de alejarse de el.

— ¿Qué te pasa Granger, me tienes miedo?

—No— trato de decir con voz fuerte y segura, pero en su lugar sonó débil y temblorosa.

Draco sonrió y se acerco mas a la niña dejándola acorralada entre la pared y el.

—Oh Granger ¿no te habrás olvidado tas fácilmente de lo que paso en el tren, o si?— pregunto con una sonrisa picara, pero esta vez Hermione estaba lista y lo amenazo con su varita.

—Aléjate Malfoy, un paso más y no me importa usar una maldición imperdonable.

La sonrisa de Draco desapareció.

—Vete a tu sala y mas vale que no te vea fuera de ella— dijo alejándose.

Ginny Weasley estaba sentada junto a una ventana, la única luz que se veía era la de la chimenea "_Hermione en donde estas" _pensaba con nerviosismo.

—Ginny, creí que ya estabas dormida.

—Mmm… quise esperarte, para hablar contigo.

—Bueno pues dime.

—Pues, Harry y yo estuvimos hablando y pensamos que es buena idea decirle a Ron que estas embarazada.

—Sinceramente Ginny, no creo que sea una buena idea decirle a Ron, sabes como es de sobre protector y puede exagerar mucho las cosas o quizás enfadarse tanto que me mataría.

—Bueno, solo era una sugerencia, de cualquier manera, si lo piensas bien, es como si el no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Bueno pues, ha tenido algunos problemas con su novia, y en el equipo de quiddich tampoco le va muy bien.

—Bueno, supongo que no necesita mas problemas, y nosotras necesitamos dormir.

—Si, buenas noches Hermione, buenas noches bebe. —dijo Ginny dándole unas ligeras palmaditas a la pancita de Hermione.

El Domingo Hermione tenia la esperanza de recibir la cata de Krum, lo que ocasionaba una gran ola de nervios y preocupaciones para Ginny.

"_Que es lo que pasa, necesito saber la respuesta"_ pensaba la Gryffindor.

—Hermione relájate, tanto estrés le hará daño al bebé —le aconsejo su amiga—la carta no llegara tan pronto, quizás mañana o pasado o en una semana.

—Si lo se, pero no puedo tranquilizarme.

—Tranquilízate, seguro que todo se arreglara pronto, y cuando Malfoy se entere de que estas embarazada, seguro que dejara al instante a Parkinson.

—No lo se Ginny, pero mientras eso pasa, ¿Por qué no me acompañas con Madame Pomfrey? Tengo que ir por una medicina.

— ¡Claro yo también tengo que estar al pendiente de mi sobrino! —dijo riendo.

Salieron de la biblioteca muy felices hablando del bebé, cuidando que nadie las escuchara.

— ¿Y que nombre piensas ponerle?

—Mmm… no estoy muy segura, si es niña me gustaría que se llamara Alice, Juliet o Emma y si es niño Alexander, Robert o Bryan.

—Me gusta Alice y Robert.

—Si podría ser.

—Oye Hermione, ¿Qué se siente estar embarazada? —pregunto cuidando que nadie estuviera cerca.

—Pues… no se como decirte, es algo realmente hermoso, me siento casi completa.

— ¿Casi completa?

—Si, me gustaría que su papá supiera de el… ¡Peeves! —gritó Hermione al ver al pequeño fantasma salir detrás de una estatua.

—Así que la pequeña Gryffindor esta embarazada—dijo con una risa y atravesando una pared.

A Hermione casi se le para el corazón al darse cuenta de que el fantasma sabia de su embarazo y voltio a ver inmediatamente a Ginny, esta ultima con cara de susto trato de tranquilizarla diciendo.

—Tranquila Hermione, seguro que no dirá nada, pero si llega a decir algo… obviamente nadie le creerá.

—Si eso espero.

Llegaron a la enfermería, con Hermione aun en shock, Madame Pomfrey ya las esperaba y con una cálida sonrisa las saludo.

—Aquí tienes Granger, esto te servirá para que tu bebé crezca sano. —le dio un frasco con un liquido color rosa chicle.

—Gracias Madame Pomfrey—le sonrió y se fue seguida por Ginny.

Caminaron en silencio cada una pensando en sus asuntos _"Ojala que nadie le crea a Peeves que Hermione esta embarazada, aun no puedo creer que Malfoy sea el padre de ese bebé y no lo entiendo ¿Malfoy con Hermione? el de verdad que no me agrada para ella, pero debo apoyarla."_

Hermione pensaba en Draco y Pansy, ella y su bebé _"¿Pansy, porque ella? ¿Qué acaso no se da cuenta de la clase de mujer que es ella? Pero eso por el momento no importa, solo me importa el que mi bebe este bien y el apoyo de mis amigos."_

Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda, ella se les quedo viendo esperado la contraseña, pero como ninguna dijo nada ella pregunto.

— ¿Contraseña?

—Lilium—respondió distraída Hermione.

El retrato se abrió y pudieron entrar, se acercaron a sus amigos que estaban sentados enfrente de la chimenea, Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron y Ginny en las piernas de Harry, este ultimo miro nervioso a Ron y tomo la mano de Ginny.

—Hermione, te ves mejor, mas linda.

—Gracias Ron.

— ¡Won-Won! —Grito Lavender— ¡Aquí estas corazón!

Ron puso cara de "ayúdenme" mientras su alocada novia lo abrazaba.

Pasaron varias horas platicando, leyendo y soportando a Lavender pero al final Harry dijo —Creo que es hora de cenar.

—Si, vamos ¿Hermione?—hablo Ginny.

—Si, los acompaño, ¿Ron…—miro a su amigo que estaba muy ocupado besando a Lavender, se rio de el y siguió a sus amigos.

Entraron al comedor y lo primero que capto su atención fue la mesa de Slytherin y a Pansy dándole una galleta en la boca a Draco.

— ¿Te sientes bien Hermione?

—Si Harry, gracias.

Le sonrió a su compañero y comenzaron a cenar, pasaron veinte minutos y apareció Ron y Lavender en la puerta se sentaron y comieron con ellos, Hermione se sentía demasiado triste y no quería arruinarles la cena a sus amigos, así que después de muchas preguntas por parte de Harry y Ginny de cómo se sentía decidió irse.

—Saben que yo ya me siento muy cansada, buenas noches.

—Buenas noches Hermione—se despidieron todos a la vez.

Salió y se topo con la persona a la que menos quería ver, Pansy Parkinson frente a frente con su mirada prepotente sobre ella.

—Fíjate por donde vas Granger.

—No me molestes Parkinson que no tengo tiempo para ti.

—Que bien, porque tampoco tengo el tiempo para ti.

—No deberías estar con tu novio o algo así Parkinson.

—Cierto.

Pansy paso por un lado y se sentó junto a Draco, el la abrazo y miro así la puerta en donde se encontró con la mirada triste de cierta Gryffindor. Hermione se dio media vuelta, sintió que algo le quemaba en el pecho pero siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, llego al retrato de la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y entro, todo el lugar estaba vacio, subió a su habitación se cambio con su pijama, después se fue a su cama y dejo que el llanto se apoderara de ella, no sabia porque, pero últimamente le daba por llorar muy seguido y eso le molestaba, después de mucho llorar comenzó a sentir que los ojos, cansados de tanto llorar, se cerraban y lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar.

"_voy a salir de esta, eh salido de coas peores, todo se arreglara pronto" _

Y con un último recuerdo del viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts, en el que había quedado embarazada, se dejo llevar en los brazos se Morfeo.

* * *

**¿Que les parecio? espero que les haya gustado, ¿Que nombre les gustaria para el bebe? acepto preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios y criticas, no me enojo.**

**pronto bendra el siguiente capitulo, nos leemos pronto!!**

**Fatii-Cullen-Mlafoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!! Bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo, como saben los personajes son de J.K Rowling y yo solo soy una chica creadora de historias,** **sin más preámbulos aquí esta la historia.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2.**

Era la mañana de lunes, Hermione había despertado con un terrible dolor de cabeza, durante gran parte de la noche, su bebé, el rubio platino, Parkinson e incluso la escuela le quitaban el sueño, pero estaba decidida a superar todo lo que sentía, el solo estar embarazada no significaba sufrir, al contrario, significaba ser feliz y eso seria costara lo que costara.

—Buenos días Hermione— le saludaron Lavender y Parvati.

—Hola chicas.

—No te ves muy bien, ¿te sientes bien? — le pregunto preocupada Parvati.

—No, no pude dormir.

—Pues ya no tienes mucho tiempo para dormir, será mejor que te apures por que ya es hora de desayunar— le dijo Lavender

—Si, ya me arreglo.

Se levanto y se fue al cuarto de baño mientras pensaba en lo feliz que se veía Draco tanto en sus sueños como fuera de ellos, con Pansy Parkinson y comenzó a imaginarse a ella misma en el lugar de la Slytherin, sonrió ante la idea, pero de la nada noto que caían lagrimas de sus ojos, trato de tranquilizarse, pero, como siempre ocurría lo contrario, soltó mas lagrimas, _"Definitivamente el embarazo me tiene muy sentimental." _

Cuando salió ya no había nadie en la habitación, se arreglo deprisa y bajo a la sala, en donde ya la esperaban sus amigos, con Ron un poco desesperado por ir a desayunar.

—Al fin bajas, estaba pensando en ir por ti.

—Linda forma de saludarme Ginny, hola Harry, Ron.

—Buenos días Hermione— dijeron los dos.

— ¿Vamos a desayunar o que? —pregunto Ron.

—Si vamos, tengo mucha hambre—contesto Hermione.

Cuando bajaron al comedor Hermione sintió miradas sobre ella, pero no le dio importancia, sin embargo cuando Ginny le dio un codazo disimulado y le hizo señas de que mirara la mesa de Slytherin vio a un chico rubio y a otro moreno mirándolas.

—No se sienten un poco observados—pregunto Ron.

—Si—dijo Harry— Y creo que ya se quien nos mira tanto.

Todos miraron a donde Harry les dijo y vieron a Pansy Parkinson mirándolos fijamente, bueno, mirándola fijamente ya que estaba sumamente concentrada en fulminar con la mirada a Hermione, a quien le dio un escalofrió al verle la mirada malvada de la Slytherin, sin embargo la ignoro y se sentó junto con sus amigos en su mesa, después de un delicioso almuerzo, el cual después de cuatro o cinco platos Ron no terminaba, este se dio cuenta de que un profesor de túnica negra se levantaba de la mesa de profesores.

—Chicos, ¿no creen que ya deberíamos irnos?, —dijo—Snape se ha levantado de la mesa de los profesores y llegar tarde a su clase no es una buena forma de comenzar el día y la semana.

—Ron tiene razón, mejor ya vámonos. —le apoyo Hermione.

Salieron del comedor y Harry se despidió de Ginny que tenia clase de transformaciones con un profundo beso y un bufido de Ron.

—No les molesta que sea el segundo año de Snape como profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y aun no le ocurra nada, me refiero a que, el primer profesor que tuvimos murió, el segundo perdió la memoria, el tercero y mejor de todos renuncio por ser un lobo, el cuarto era un mortífago, la quinta profesora por suerte fue expulsada de la escuela y así llegamos a Snape.

—Si Ron, debo admitir que tener muchos profesores a veces era algo bueno, cuando no te torturaban, —dijo mirando la cicatriz que tenia en la mano— pero que el ultimo este dos años seguidos, es algo molesto. —dijo riendo Harry mientras entraban al salón.

—Ya cállense — les regaño Hermione cuando el profesor paso a un lado de ellos.

Comenzaron la clase, como era de costumbre, Hermione respondía correctamente cada una de las preguntas que el profesor hacia, pero el mismo hombre no la dejaba responder y si ella llegaba a decir una sola palabra o soplarle a alguien la respuesta, el profesor gritaba_ "! Señorita Granger cállese ¡", "! Diez puntos menos a Gryffindor ¡" _o_ "! ¿Que acaso no entiende?, le dije que se quedara quieta y callada ¡" _después de muchos mas gritos de esos y miradas burlonas de los Slytherins, la clase termino.

—Señor Weasley, espero su trabajo extra para la próxima clase— dijo el profesor cuando salían.

El Trío de Oro salió de prisa con Ron refunfuñando y maldiciendo al jefe de la casa de Slytherin, cuando se escuchan voces detrás de ellos.

—Valla, valla, pero si son el cara rajada, la comadreja y la rata de biblioteca— se burlo Draco Malfoy.

Ninguno de los tres amigos prestó atención a lo que dijo el Slytherin y siguieron caminado, junto a Draco estaban Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, y Pansy Parkinson, esta última no perdió la oportunidad de molestar a la Gryffindor.

—Oye Granger, creo que se te nota un poco la pancita, has engordado ¿verdad?

Hermione, que últimamente estaba muy sensible, y que nunca le agrado ningún comentario de la Slytherin, se paro de repente, dio media vuelta y respondió.

—Mas que tú, no lo creo Parkinson.

— ¿Qué estas insinuando Granger?

—Nada Parkinson, según parece que no tienes el suficiente cerebro para comprenderlo.

—Mira Granger, tu no estas en la mejor posición de burlarte, así que, si no quieres tener problemas cállate.

— ¿Me estas amenazando Parkinson?

—Pues si, es una amenaza, así que, como eres una ratita de biblioteca, lo debes comprender. — Draco tomo por el brazo a su novia y murmuro en su oído algo como, _"No te rebajes a su altura y deja de pelear con ella"_

La Gryffindor estaba apunto de responderle algo pero fue interrumpida por la profesora McGonagall preguntando la razón de tanto alboroto ya que se habían reunido ya muchos alumnos de primer grado a su alrededor, y después de una retirada rápida por parte de los Slytherins y mucho insistir por parte de los Gryffindors de que solo hablaban con sus contrincantes, la profesora comenzó a dispersar a los de primero y se fue dejando al Trío de Oro disfrutar de la hora libre que tenían.

Hermione se alejo de sus amigos y se fue a la biblioteca como de costumbre, tenia que pensar, que relajarse y la mejor forma era un libro. Entro a la biblioteca, solo estaban dos alumnos de segundo año de Hufflepuff, busco la parte mas alejada de la puerta y comenzó a buscar un libro para leer, encontró un libro que tenia pinta de ser romántico, pero a estas alturas de la vida, ya no le importaba si leía un libro en contra de los muggles o sobre el mal trato de los elfos domésticos.

El libro era grande y rojo, con un corazón dorado en el centro y en medio del corazón había una rosa negra, lo tomo y se fue a sentar, lo abrió y comenzó a leer, paso la pagina uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, y así sucesivamente, hasta llegar a la pagina treinta y cinco, debía admitir que el libro era adictivo, alguien golpeo su silla, levanto la cabeza para ver quien había sido, pero al no ver a alguien, así que siguió su lectura.

"… _Se miraron a los ojos, ella no podía creer que al fin estuviera con el amor de su vida, Kellan la tomo de mentón y la beso, Beth le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura para disminuir el espacio que había entre ellos, pero cuando el beso comenzaba a hacerse más profundo se escucho un grito._

— _¡Elizabeth Masen, ¿Qué rayos haces?! ¡ _

_Ambos chicos se separaron y vieron al padre de Beth parado apoca distancia de ellos, con los ojos puestos en Kellan, con una expresión de odio profundo, entonces…"_

¡BOOM!

Hermione se asusto tanto por aquel ruido, que se cayó de la silla y se dio un golpe muy fuerte, busco al responsable del ruido y lo encontró parado junto a ella, doblándose de risa con un libro muy grueso en sus manos, Hermione lo examino y vio sus perfectos dientes que formaban una hermosa sonrisa y dorados mechones de su cabello caían sobre su rostro, algo que lo hacían ver muy bien.

—Grenger, hubieras visto tu cara, fue tan graciosa—dijo el niño entre risas.

— ¡Malfoy! ¿Qué estas haciendo?

—Molestarte, ¿no es obvio?

Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada se levanto y le hiso frente

—Vete de aquí.

—Acaso me obligaras Granger, es la biblioteca de la escuela, si que puedo estar aquí si quiero.

Ella solo bufo, se sentó y se limito a ignorarlo. El Slytherin se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hacer ruido con el libro en sus manos, la chica solo suspiro enfadad y trato de concentrarse en su lectura…

"… _Beth tenía los ojos llorosos, corrió escaleras arriba, entro en su habitación, la cerró con llave y se acostó en la cama para liberar toda la tristeza y estrés en la almohada. Lloro y lloro por horas, y por más que su madre llamara en la puerta, no abriría, pasaron horas de llanto hasta que se quedo dormida, y comenzó a soñar…_

_Se encontraba a mitad del centro comercial…"_

Hermione escucho algo rasgarse y vio a Draco con un pedazo de una hoja de su cuaderno y miraba a dos chicas de la mesa de al lado, Hermione las miro y las reconoció ya que ambas eran de Gryffindor, el nombre de la mas grande, que estaba en el mismo curso que ella se llamaba Chelsea y el nombre de su hermana era Shaunne, Chelsea y Shaunne Heffer, Shaunne era un año menor que Chelsea, la castaña meneo la cabeza en signo negativo y volvió a su lectura.

"_Se encontraba a mitad del centro comercial, camino lentamente mirando a todos lados_ (callo una bolita de papel sobre el libro de Hermione) _como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien, vio un lugar de fachada elegante se dirigió a el, _(bolita de papel) _cuando entro se dio cuenta que era un restaurante_ (bolita de papel), _el hombre que atendía pregunto_ (dos bolitas de papel).

— _¿Tiene reservación señorita? _

_Pero Beth no le presto la mas mínima atención, entonces_ (se escucha otra hoja rasgarse y caen dos bolitas de papel) _lo vio, sentado en una mesa, se veía tan perfecto, su cabello negro y lacio hacia un contraste perfecto con su hermosa tez blanca, pero cuando la chica se dirija a la mesa de su novio_ (bolita de papel), _vio a Sarah Clifton sentada junto a Kellan_ (cinco bolitas de papel seguidas) _con las manos entre lazadas, sintió sus ojos inundarse y salió corriendo._

_Entonces, despertó, tenia lagrimas en los ojos ya había obscurecido…" (_Callo una bola grande de papel, seguida por seis o siete pequeñas_)_

— ¿Qué acaso no tienes otra cosa que hacer, como ir con tu novia o algo así? —soltó de repente Hermione.

—No, esta con sus amigas y me es muy aburrido.

— ¿Desperdiciaras una hora de tu día molestándome?, ¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

—Pues, no tengo nada que hacer, además ¿Por qué te digo esto? No eres más que una sangre sucia. —espeto mirándola con desprecio.

Hermione no demostró importancia ante el usual apodo que Draco utilizaba con ella, así que lo ignoro, pero cuando iba a comenzar a leer su libro, un ruido en la ventana la llamo, cuando vio la ventana había una lechuza blanca, golpeando con su pico la ventana.

—Hedwig—suspiro emocionada la niña.

Draco la miro confundido, así que miro la ventana y vio a la lechuza blanca con una carta atada en la pata y supuso que era la respuesta de Krum, al pensar eso sintió como si se encendiera fuego en su estomago y sintió muchas ganas de tomar esa carta y romperla en mil partes, pero en fin debía demostrar indiferencia.

—Parece que siempre si perdió el tiempo contigo Granger. —se burlo.

Ella no lo miro, estaba muy ocupada abriendo la ventana metiendo a la lechuza, le quito la carta, le acaricio la cabeza luego le saco por la ventana apara que se fuera volando a la lechuzeria. Sus manos temblaban, tenía una sonrisa de felicidad y nerviosismo, cuando estaba dispuesta a abrir el sobre, recordó que la razón de la carta estaba parado frente a ella. Con sus ojos grises observando cada movimiento que hacía, así que metió la carta en su capa, tomo el libro que leía y salió corriendo de la biblioteca, con la mirada confusa y molesta de Draco Malfoy siguiéndola.

El Slytherin se quedo parado tratando de procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir, entonces escucha una voz detrás de el.

—Draco, ¿Qué hacías con Granger?

El chico se voltea rápidamente y ve a su novia parada frente a el con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo enfadada.

—Solo molestarla, obvio.

—No quiero que te le acerques, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Me estas diciendo que hacer? —pregunto con el seño fruncido.

—Solo digo que es mejor que no te le acerques.

Draco, que ya estaba cansado de las niñerías de Pansy y el extraño comportamiento de Hermione, respondió fríamente.

—Mira Parkinson, mejor no me molestes, estoy cansado de ti y de todos tus celos, así que mejor aléjate de mi y no quiero que me hables.

— ¿Estas terminando con migo?

—Mmm… si, eso hago., ahora aléjate de mi.

El rubio salió de la biblioteca con el ceño mas fruncido que antes, entonces se topa con un grupo de niñas de primer grado de Ravenclaw, tomo a la primera que vio por el brazo y se la llevó, dejando a Pansy, su ex novia, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y pensando _"Por culpa de esa maldita sangre sucia, Draco me dejo… pero esto no se queda así, Granger me las pagara"_ pensó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, con un plan desarrollándose en su cabeza.

* * *

Hermione corría por los pasillos del castillo al fin tenia la carta por la que estuvo tan desesperada, se paro frente al retrato de la señora gorda y dijo.

—Lilium.

El retrato se abrió y entro, la sala estaba casi bacía, a acepción de unos cuantos niños y Ron, que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones con un pergamino sobre sus piernas, en cuanto vio entrar a Hermione sus ojos se iluminaron y corrió asía ella.

—Hermione, gracias a Merlín que llegaste, necesito tu ayuda con esta maldita tarea extra de Snape.

La Gryffindor de la nada se vio sentada junto a el con el pergamino y la pluma enfrente de ella, lo cual la hizo sentir muy molesta, ya que siempre le hacia la tarea a Ron y eso no lo creía correcto.

—Ron, mejor tu haz tu tarea, es lo mejor, si yo hago tu tarea el profesor se dará cuenta y nos castigara.

Se levantó del sillón, puso las cosas en la mesa y subió a su dormitorio, que por suerte estaba completamente vacío, coloco su libro en la mesa de noche que tenia junto a su cama, se recostó y saco la carta, esta muy emocionada, pensó que era lo mejor leerla junto con Ginny, pero ella estaba en clase y Hermione no podría esperar hasta la comida, así que rompió el sobre y comenzó a leer…

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Si les ha gustado dejen reviews y si no les ha gustado igual dejen, ya saben dudas, comentarios, criticas etc., son bien recibidos.**

**Fatii-Cullen-Malfoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Bueno aquí esta el tercer capitulo, como saben los personajes son de J.K Rowling y yo solo soy una chica a la que le gusta jugar con ellos, muchas gracias por todos sus Reviews.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

Draco se sentía enfadado, después de haber salido de la biblioteca se topo con un grupo de niñas de primer grado de Ravenclaw, tomo a la primera que vio por el brazo y se la llevo, después de mucho estar con ella se fue a su sala común, en donde encontró a Pansy llorando y con sus amigas tratando de consolarla y llorando, Draco no les presto atención y se fue a su dormitorio, se recostó en cama, cerro los ojos y comenzó a dormir, pero apenas estabas dejándose llevar cuando escucha que alguien entra, fue entonces que abrió los ojos solo para ver a Blaise entrar y mirarle confundido.

—Entonces, ¿tú y Parkinson terminaron?

—Si, ya estaba arto de ella.

—Mmm… ¿y haz pensado en Granger?

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

—Bueno, solo pensé que con el rumor que soltaron, pues tal vez tú hablarías con ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?

El moreno lo miro con cierto miedo pero de cualquier manera tendría que enterase y que mejor forma que con una amigo.

—Pues que Granger no es tan santita como todos creíamos.

—Eso lo se, fui el primero en enterarme y si que es toda una leona —dijo sonriendo.

—Como sea, escuche que ella podría…

Se quedo callado ya que no se sentía seguro de terminar la frase y menos con el extraño temperamento del Malfoy, pero el rubio al notar el extraño silencio se su amigo abrió los ojos y le dijo algo desesperado.

— ¿Podría que?

Blaise al notar la reacción de su amigo le pidió que se tranquilizara un poco, este se recostó de nuevo y cerró los ojos mientras el moreno terminaba de hablar.

—Que ella podría estar… embarazada.

Esta última palabra salió de la boca del moreno como un susurro y se arrepintió inmediatamente de haber hablado y cuando vio que su amigo abría los ojos rápidamente y lo miraba como si hubiera dicho la peor cosa del mundo.

— ¿Estas seguro Blaise?

—Si yo mismo lo escuche, pero no creo que sea verdad, tú sabes lo que inventan.

—Si fuera verdad no es mi responsabilidad, pero tú no digas nada de lo que te he platicado.

—Tranquilo, tus secretos son mis secretos.

Después de platicar con Blaise un rato mas, Draco se volvió a acostar, y pronto el moreno lo dejo, el rubio nervioso por que ese rumor fuera real, y que el fuera padre de un bebe de Hermione decidió ir a pedirle un consejo a su padrino.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada junto a la chimenea con un enorme libro rojo sobre sus piernas, cuando ve abrirse la puerta del retrato y a Harry aparecer detrás de el, se veía nervioso y cansado, ya que había corrido camino a la sala. La castaña corrió hasta el y lo ayudo a caminar hasta llegar a un sillón, pasaron unos minutos cuando al fin pudo hablar y miro a su amiga.

—Hermione, el profesor Dumbledore quiere verte ahora.

Los ojos de la Gryffindor se agrandaron y se puso pálida, no tenía porque preocuparse, pero de cualquier forma se sentía nerviosa y como pudo pregunto a su amigo.

— ¿para que?

—No lo se, solo dijo que era importante hablarte, tranquila Hermione, no tienes porque temer.

—Lo se, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, de cualquier forma, será mejor que valla a ver que es lo que quiere, antes de que las clases comiencen.

—Si, yo debo volver a la lechuzeria, deje a Hedwig esperando, oye ¿y Ron?

—Se fue con Lavender.

Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar el nombre de su compañera de casa y Hermione rio ya que ninguno quería a la novia de ron, entonces los dos se levantaron de sus asientos, y salieron de su sala común.

Hermione camino por los pasillos directo a la estatua en donde se abrían las escaleras para entrar a la oficina del director, al llegar dijo una de las tantas y extrañas contraseñas del director, enfrente de ella aparecieron las escaleras y subió, al llegar a la puerta escucho voces, eran el director y la profesora McGonagall, la Gryffindor estaba a punto de irse, pero desde dentro escucha como el profesor Dumbledore le pedía que pasara, Hermione sin mas opción abrió la puerta y entro, no era la primera vez que estaba en la oficina del director, pero en las escasas ocasiones el las que había estado ahí le gustaba observar los pequeños y extraños objetos plateados, los millares de libros que tenia, y el hermoso fénix rojo, pero en esta ocasión ella era la que estaba siendo observada a través de unos lentes en forma de media luna y otros lentes cuadrados.

— ¿Me llamo profesor?

—Si, señorita Granger, me temo que he sido informado de ciertas cosas sobre usted, y como su director, creo que debería saber o tener una explicación directamente de usted.

Hermione lo miro un poco confusa, pero tratando de no parecerlo pregunto al profesor.

— ¿Que es lo que quiere que aclare?

—Dígame, ¿por qué están diciendo que usted podría estar embarazada? No nos mienta puede confiar en nosotros.

Hermione dudo, pero al fin ellos eran sus profesores y las únicas personas en las que podía confiar, así que durante diez largos e interminables minutos, el director y la profesora McGonagall escucharon atentos al relato de la joven Gryffindor, pero al ver el rostro de su profesora pensó en lo decepcionada que debía sentirse, sin embargo la tranquila y amigable mirada de su director hizo que continuara hablando, una vez que termino de hablar, la profesora miro al director y este, quitándose sus lentes de media luna le dijo a la asustada Gryffindor.

—Le agradezco su honestidad señorita, ¿pero, quien más sabe de su bebé, aparte de la profesora, la señora Pomfrey y yo?

—Solo mi mejor amiga Ginny, pero según lo que me dice, parece que ya lo sabe el colegio entero.

—No, no todos lo saben, ¿profesora, podría ir a preparar la nueva habitación de la señorita Granger?

—Si profesor, señorita, la buscare al final del día en la torre de Gryffindor.

Minerva McGonagall salió de la oficina dejando al director y a la alumna para que hablaran, Hermione se quedo sentada frente al escritorio, mientras el profesor leía unos papeles y trataba de abrir una envoltura de una rana de chocolate, y después de un extraño pero divertido silencio, ya que el profesor llevaba mas de cinco minutos tratando de abrir el dulce, hasta que ella dijo.

—Profesor, ¿Qué era lo que tenia que decirme?

El la volteo a ver, mientras lograba abrir el paquete y la pequeña rana escapo saltando hasta la ventana y con una cara de extrema tristeza el respondió.

—Oh si, lo había olvidado —"_Este viejito cada vez empeora con su mala memoria __¬¬*__"_ pensó la Gryffindor— Bueno como le decía, el colegio cree que esta embarazada, pero eso se puede arreglar con solo decir que todo fue una mala broma y ya.

Para Hermione parecía sencillo, pero eso significaba mentirle a toda la escuela, incluyendo a sus amigos y eso no le gustaba, además no podía mentir por siempre.

—profesor, ¿y que se supone que hare en unos meses, decir que he engordado hasta reventar y que después de nueve meses baje de peso y que encontré a un bebé de ojos grises y cabello rubio fuera de mi casa?

—No suena muy lógico, ¿verdad?

Ella solo sonrió y meneo la cabeza negando, después de mucho pensar y mas ideas extrañas de ambos, al fin surgió una buena, la idea era que Hermione estuviera como si nada pasara, no negaba o aceptaba que estaba embarazada y cuando su pancita comenzara a crecer mas, el profesor Snape podría hacer una poción para mantenerla sin que se notara el crecimiento de su panza y cuando el bebé naciera lo podría cuidar Molly Weasley, y como en todo plan hay una "pero" en este no podía faltar…

—Mmm… profesor, no creo poder confiar en el profesor Snape.

— ¿Por qué no señorita?

—Pues, tengo entendido que el profesor Snape es el padrino de Dra… Malfoy y pues…

—Tiene miedo de le diga algo.

—Si, no se que aria si Malfoy supiera de mi bebé

—El joven Draco es un buen chico, eso lo aprenderá poco a poco.

—Lo dudo, pero gracias, ahora me tengo que ir a mi próxima clase.

Ella se levanto de si asiento y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando una pregunta surge y voltea a ver al director.

— ¿Profesor Dumbledore, porque me ayuda de esta forma?

El la miro sorprendido por la repentina pregunta de la joven.

—Pues es una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, soy su director y es mi responsabilidad estar al tanto de los alumnos y porque…—el director dejo la frase incompleta y Hermione pudo jurar que vio los azules y profundos ojos del profesor llenarse de lágrimas— Hay algo en usted que me recuerda a mi pequeña hermana.

La Gryffindor no pudo evitar sentirse mal por causar tal recuerdo al profesor, pero se sintió alagada por recordarle a alguien tan especial para el director, le sonrió y salió de la oficina, pero al salir se encontró con el ex profesor de pociones que la miraba firme y calculadoramente, ella no dijo nada, simplemente camino a un lado de el y bajo por las escaleras.

* * *

Ron caminaba por un pasillo que lo conducía al salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, odiaba ese día, odiaba la escuela, a su novia, e incluso comenzaba a odiar a sus amigos, pero lo más importante en ese momento era encontrar su chaqueta que para su desgracia había dejado en el salón del profesor Snape.

Entro al salón sin pensarlo y vio a cierto rubio parado frente al escritorio del profesor, el cual estaba vacio, este le dio una mirada de superioridad y el pelirrojo le miro con cierto rencor, pero no se dijeron nada, Ron camino hasta su asiento y tomo su chaqueta, le dio una ultima mirada a Draco, pero cuando se disponía a salir, la puerta se abrió de repente, haciendo que ambos niños se asustaron, en la puerta estaba el profesor Snape, paso la mirada de Ron que lo miraba con miedo, a Draco, que lo miraba con indiferencia .

— ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí señor Weasley?

—Vi…Vine a buscar mi chaqueta, señor.

—Bien, largo.

El pelirrojo salió deprisa y corrió todo el camino hasta el salón de pociones, estar a solas con dos Slytherins empeoraba su día, y ahora tenia que hablar seriamente con Hermione.

Llego al salón y entro, el profesor aun no estaba, los alumnos corrían, jugaban y hablaban, ve a sus amigos sentados en su habitual lugar y se sienta con ellos, tenia una cara de pocos amigos, así que nadie le hablo, cuando estaba por hablarle a Hermione, el profesor Horace Slughorn entro al salón, como siempre saludando a su favorito y no prestando atención a los demás, después se paro frente al salón y dijo.

— ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe que es una senine?

Hermione ya tenia la mano arriba, el profesor sonrió ampliamente, y ella contesto feliz.

—Una senine es una planta, la cual da un fruto parecido a una uva, esa fruta es conocida como seón, es muy difícil de encontrar la planta, se encuentra especialmente en lugares húmedos.

Cuando la castaña estaba a punto de decir cual era el uso dicha planta, el profesor la interrumpió y miro a un distraído joven, de ojos grises y cabello rubio.

—Señor Malfoy, seria tan amable de decirme cual es la función del seón y de la senine.

Draco levantó la vista y lo miro por un momento, sabia que entrar a esa clase no era una buena idea, pero su padrino le había dicho que entrara.

—Un seón sirve para curar heridas graves, es la única fruta que al ser preparada como bebida puede devolver a alguien la vida, la senine hace lo contrario, sus hojas son mortíferas, es decir que te matan en cuanto las tocas, el único antídoto que existe es el mismo jugo de seón.

Después de estas palabras, el Slytherin volvió a desconcentrarse, mientras el salón entero escuchaba atento a las instrucciones del profesor, instrucciones que sin lugar a duda el debió escuchar.

—Bueno — continuo el profesor — Ya que hoy tenemos dos horas libres de clase, haremos algo diferente, trabajaremos en parejas, cada pareja deberá buscar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la bebida del seón, pero esos ingredientes no están en el salón, deberán salir a buscarlos, las parejas ya las he organizado yo, Potter, trabajara con el señor Weasley, señorita Parkinson, haga el favor de ir con el joven Zabini, señor Malfoy, su pareja es la señorita Granger, ¡no me mire de esa forma!, la decisión ya esta tomada, señorita Knigth, con el joven McCarty.

El profesor continuo ordenando las parejas, muchos corrían al lado de sus compañeros felices de la persona con quien les había tocado trabajar, sin embargo, en la parte trasera del salón, dos jóvenes se daban a la difícil tarea de no agarrar a golpes a cierto rubio, mientras que el susodicho tenia su diabólica cabeza planeando un millón de formas de cómo molestar al trió dorado, aprovechando que Hermione era su pareja, entonces recordó lo que Blaise le había dicho horas antes, ¿ Y si Hermione Granger en verdad estaba embarazada, y si resultaba ser que el era el padre del niño? Pero para su tranquilidad, vinieron a su cabeza las palabras de su padrino _"Si ella esta embarazada, debes pensar que no eres el único hombre del colegio, además Weasley a mostrado un interés especial por Grenger." _Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que le molestaba el saber que Hermione recibía atención por parte del pelirrojo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el profesor le dijo.

—Seños Malfoy ¿Qué no ha escuchado lo que acabo de decir? —El rubio únicamente lo miro sin comprender, hasta que noto que únicamente estaba el y Hermione en el salón, esta ultima esperaba que el Slytherin despertara y pudieran salir a buscar sus ingredientes.

—Malfoy, no se tu, pero yo no pretendo quedarme aquí, así que si no te apresuras tendré que dejarte aquí, y no tienes idea de lo doloroso que seria para mi. —Le dijo la castaña sarcásticamente.

—Si, seria muy doloroso Granger, pero el no poder verme, apuesto que disfrutas cada momento que me tienes cerca de ti, sobre todo aquella vez en el tren. — Susurro el rubio en el oído de la chica, dejándola paralizada, mientras el salía con una sonrisa en el rostro. La Gryffindor salió detrás de el, le había humillado pero eso no se quedaría así, nadie humillaba a Hermione Granger y salía ileso, y mucho menos una serpiente como el.

Caminaron por los jardines del colegio, rodeados por un frio silencio, les faltaba el ultimo y mas importante ingrediente, el seón, fueron al invernadero tres para pedirle a la profesora unas cuantas frutillas, ya que el profesor de pociones había dicho que ella quizás podría darles unas.

—Claro mis niños que les daré unas, si son dos de mis tres mejores alumnos— Dijo la profesora sonriendo ampliamente.

—Y ¿Quién es el otro alumno? — Pregunto curiosa la castaña.

—Neville Longbottom —Respondió la maestra, a lo que el Slytherin soltó un bufido, ganándose dos miradas acecinas provenientes de las mujeres paradas frente a el.

La leona y la serpiente salieron del invernadero, nuevamente rodeados por un silencio, pero esta vez, no era tan frio e incomodo como antes, los dos jóvenes se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol, a la orilla del lago y comenzaron a trabajar.

—En el libro dice que hay que esperar a que el agua hierva. — Dijo la morena mientras revisaba el libro y ponía si caldero sobre el fuego.

—Pues hay que matar el tiempo, o ¿hay otra cosa mas que hacer?

—Si, tenemos que cortar estas raíces y quitarle la cascara a los seónes, ¿pero según tu cual era tu idea para matar el tiempo?

—Pensé que quizás podríamos platicar. — Propuso el rubio mientras tomaba unas raíces y un cuchillo.

— ¿En serio, Draco Malfoy, me estas proponiendo tener un platica civilizada?

—Pues eso intentaba, pero si te pones así, con gusto olvidare mi trato amable.

—No, no, yo también tratare de comportarme.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, ninguno de los dijo ninguna palabra, Hermione simplemente se limitaba a recordarle a su compañero que tenia que cortar la raíces a un centímetro, continuaron trabajando en silencio, hasta que Draco dijo.

—Y, ¿tienes hermanos Granger?

—Algo así. — Respondió la niña algo confundida por la repentina pregunta. —Tengo una hermanastra, es la hija de la esposa de mi padre.

Draco quedó en silencio analizando las palabras de la niña, después continuo.

— ¿Y tu madre?

La niña quedo en silencio, el Slytherin pudo notar como se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas, sin embargo pudo controlarse y contestar la pregunta.

—Murió, hace un año, cuando los mortífagos tiraron al puente del Londres muggle, mi madre estaba ahí.

Draco se sintió culpable inmediatamente, su padre y otros mortios habían sido los responsables de los destrozos a ese puente y lo que lo rodeaba.

—Lo siento. —Dijo el chico, tomando por sorpresa a la niña, ella le sonrió tímidamente y respondió.

—Gracias, lo bueno es que ahora Voldemort ya no causara mas problemas.

— ¿Y no tienes nada de tu madre? —Quedo en silencio un momento. —Olvida la pregunto, es un poco descortés hacerla.

La niña volvió a sonreír ante el extraño comportamiento del niño, sin embargo respondió.

—Si, cuando la encontraron ella llevaba este medallón, mi padre me permitió quedármelo, jamás me lo quito. —La niña saco una pequeña cadena que rodeaba su cuello y que tenía colgando una fina _"R"_ de oro.

— ¿Porque es la _"R"_? —Pregunto curioso.

—Por Rebeca, Rebeca Granger, así se llamaba mi mamá, mi padre se lo regalo en su ultimo aniversario.

Continuaron platicando, dejando a un lado el tema de la madre, ya que Draco noto que la castaña se ponía más sentimental, cuando de repente Hermione.

— ¿Y tu tienes hermanos Malfoy?

—No, me gustaría tener, ¿Y te agrada tu hermanastra y tu madrastra?

—No —Respondió con una sonrisa. —Nancy, mi _"hermana" _se cree perfecta, y mi madrastra finge quererme, pero me odia más que otra persona, y las dos juntas son más vanidosas que Parkin…

La niña dejo incompleta la frase y miro nerviosa a Draco, pero este simplemente le sonreía de forma picara y burlona.

—Lo siento, no debí haber dicho eso, sabiendo que ella es tu novia, creo que debí compararla con otra persona, digo… no… es que…

Después de ese ultimo comentario el Slytherin soltó una carcajada, lo que sorprendió y preocupo mas a la Gryffindor, después de que nuestro Slytherin terminara de reír, la miro aun con una sonrisita traviesa tratando de escapar.

—Hoy en la mañana termine con ella, por eso no me molesta lo que digas de ella, al contrario me da gracia.

— ¿Y porque te da gracia, no deberías enójate? es tu ex novia.

—Bueno, me es gracioso que seas precisamente tu la que diga eso de ella.

—Pero si a mi no me agrada, es obvio que no hable maravillas de ella.

—Cierto, y estoy de acuerdo con eso, a mi tampoco me agrada.

— ¿Y porque estabas con ella?

—No lo se, supongo que pensaba todo el mundo nos envidiaba, o al menos todo Slytherin, y al ser ella de mi mismo circulo social, pues claro que mis padres estaban mas que encantados.

—Pero tú no eras feliz. —Afirmo la Gryffindor.

—No, nunca fue la chica que a mi me importaba.

Hermione no dijo nada, sabía que estaban tocando un tema completamente desconocido para ella y que era imposible que el se abriera de esa forma con ella, así que tratando de no ser descortés cambio un poco el tema.

— ¿No te molesta que hable mal de ella?

—Ya te dije, me da igual, y me da risa que seas precisamente tu quien hable mal de ella, ya se que no te agrada, pero después de la relación que tuve con ella y lo que paso contigo en el tren…

La chica no lo dejo terminar, y con el seño fruncido le dijo bruscamente.

—Otra vez con lo del tren, ¿Malfoy que nunca lo vas a superar? Tan bien que nos estábamos llevando.

—No entiendo por que te enojas cando lo menciono, pereciera que eres tu quien no lo puede superar. —Replico el rubio indignado. —Ni que hubiera ocurrido algo importante, por favor, actúas como si temieras que me enterara que quedaste embarazada o algo así. —Ambos que daron en silencio. — No lo estas ¿o si?

—Sabes Malfoy, ya me cansaste, mejor hay que terminar con el trabajo, ya tenemos casi hecha la pócima. —Dijo la leona poniendo los últimos ingredientes en el caldero.

—No haz contestado mi pregunta, ¿Estas o no?

La castaña lo miro con miedo, que trato de esconder con una mirada de cansancio y le respondió fríamente.

—Como si te importara, si estoy o no embarazada es mi problema no el tuyo así que no molestes.

El Slytherin la miro extrañado, mientras ella movía cuidadosamente el liquido en el caldero, lo dejo y fue a sentarse junto al árbol, después el niño le dijo casi a gritos.

— ¿Cómo que no me importa? Grenger yo…

Una gran sombra los cubrió a ambos, levantaron la vista y vieron a un hombre de una panza enorme parado frente a ellos, les sonrió y dijo.

—Supongo que ya han terminado su poción, ¿O me equivoco señor Malfoy y señorita Granger? — Se cruzo de brazos el profesor Slughorn.

Los jóvenes miraron el caldero que comenzaba a soltar un humo azul rey con pequeños destellos plateados.

—Esta en su punto profesor. —Dijo feliz la Gryffindor, se paro rápidamente y gracias a Merlín no cayo sobre Draco, tomo un pequeño frasco, vertió un poco de la poción en el y se lo entrego a su profesor.

—Perfecto, ahora pueden retirarse. —Después de decir esto, se dio media vuelta y camino hacia Harry y Ron, que miraban cuidadosos a Draco y a Hermione.

El Slytherin y la Gryffindor recogieron sus cosas rápidamente, la castaña camino hacia el castillo sin siquiera mirar al rubio, camino de prisa, ya que no quería ser alcanzado por el rubio platino, cuando entro al castillo, Hermione escucho como desde atrás alguien le llamaba.

—Granger, Granger, ¡GRANGER!

— ¿Qué quieres? —Dijo parándose de repente y encarando al platino.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No, no tenemos que hablar de nada, así que deja en paz.

—Vamos a hablar te guste o no. —Dijo tomándola del brazo.

—Suéltala Malfoy. —Dijo tras el Ron, apuntándolo con la varita, y corriendo tras el pelirrojo, venia su mejor amigo Harry, la castaña logro separarse del Slytherin, y mirando a sus amigos les dijo calmadamente.

—Chicos tranquilos, yo puedo cuidarme sola, ahora Malfoy, ¿Qué quieres?

El rubio miro con desconfianza a los dos Gryffindors, después abrió la puerta que estaba aun lado de el y le hizo un ademan a la castaña para que entrara, Hermione camino paro uno amigos le detuvo.

—Hermione, yo no confió en este hurón. —Dijo Ron.

—Amigo tranquilo, Malfoy no le hará nada. —Harry puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo, y este soltó el brazo de su amiga.

—Por primera vez concuerdo contigo Potter, no le haría nada a su amiguita, puede que no me agraden, pero soy incapaz de lastimar a una mujer.

Draco entro después de la castaña y cerro la puerta, la miro inexpresivamente, buscaba las palabras correctas para hablar, sin embargo no las encontraba, hasta que al fin dijo.

—Se que crees que no me importa lo que te pase pero…

— ¿Qué quieres? Porque hace un momento estábamos muy bien hasta que mencionaste lo del tren y eso me molesta.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? Me acabas de decir que no paso nada importante, amenos de que hayas mentido.

—Da igual, porque lo que haya pasado o no, a ti no te importa.

—Me importa y mucho.

La Gryffindor lo miro por un momento, le acaba de decir que le importaba lo que paso aquella noche, sin embargo no estaba segura si los dos hablaban del mismo tema.

—_Hermione_, lo que sea que haya paso en el tren estoy dispuesto a hacer totalmente responsable. —la niña quedo en completo shock al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por el Slytherin, y cuando reacciono se dio cuneta de que estaba a escasos centímetros de el, este acaricio tiernamente una de sus mejillas, después acerco su boca a la de ella, la beso, a lo que la castaña respondió casi inmediatamente, nuestro rubio se separo lentamente de ella, para después darle una tierna sonrisa y salir del salón sin antes decirle.

—Sabes Granger, creo que tú no me caes tan mal como tus guardaespaldas.

La castaña dio una sonrisa tonta, y miro salir al rubio, dio un profundo suspiro para poder recuperar la postura, y cuando estaba por salir, la puerta se abre dejando ver a un hombre de largo cabello, vestido con una túnica negra, este la miro de una manera difieren, lo que causo que la Gryffindor sintiera algo de miedo.

—Señorita Granger, ¿Puedo saber el motivo de su visita?

Hermione miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el salón de defensa contra las artes oscuras, trato de encontrar un buen pretexto, sin embargo su mente estaba en blanco después del beso, algo que sin duda noto el profesor, así que continuo.

—No tiene porque darme una explicación, vi a mi ahijado salir de aquí, ¿Puedo saber que hacían?

—Nosotros solo hablábamos.

—Aja, señorita, le daré un consejo, no es algo muy común en mi, pero aun así lo hare, Dumbledore me dijo lo que ocurrió entre usted y Draco, mi consejo es que confíe en el, no es un mal chico, puedo asegurarle que no se parece en nada a su padre, es mas al estilo de su madre, y ella es una gran mujer.

Hermione lo miro fijamente, después se sintió algo extraña, el profesor dio media vuelta y camino a su escritorio.

— ¿Profesor, le ha dicho algo a Malfoy?

— ¿Teme que se entere señorita? —Dijo sin voltear.

—No, bueno, solo un poco, no se como reaccione.

El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la miro por un momento y después se sentó en su escritorio, la niña inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el profesor comenzaba a portarse cortante como acostumbraba, así que decidió irse, cuando salió del salón sus amigos ya no estaban, y los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de alumnos, después de revisar la hora se dio cuenta que su siguiente clase era Runas Antiguas, corrió como pudo por los pasillos y llego hasta su salón, la profesora Bathsheba Babbling ya estaba en el salón de clases junto con algunos de sus alumnos, Hermione entro y se sentó en su lugar correspondiente.

* * *

Hermione esta sentada sobre su cama, mientras leía de nuevo la carta que había recibido, desde que la había recibido se sentía mas tranquila, pero después de la platica con el rubio comenzó a sentirse inquieta, en eso estaba cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió dándole paso a una pelirroja danzarina.

—Sabía que aquí estarías.

La castaña la miro y regreso al papel en sus manos, la pelirroja se sentó junto a ella y miro la carta.

— ¿Es la carta de Krum?

—Si, mira.

La pequeña Weasley tomo el papel, y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

—Bien veamos,

"_Querida Hermione._

_No sabes que gusto me dio recibir tu carta, te he extrañado mucho, me alegra saber de ti y de tus amigos, me alegro por Harry y Ginny, no me sorprende que Fred y George dejaran la escuela y Ronald, pues la verdad no lo conocí muy bien._

_Respecto a tu pequeño problema, no te preocupes, pronto iré de visita y podre ayudarte, además hay una cosa muy importante que debo decirte y que podría resolver tus problemas._

_Te extraño muchísimo._

_Víctor Krum."_

—Que lindo, no lo conocí mucho pero parece todo un encanto, cambiando de tema, debes saber lo que escuche hoy.

Hermione la miro curiosa, dejo el papel a un lado y le puso toda la atención a su amiga.

—Pues bien, ya sabes como corren rápido los chismes ósea es Hogwarts nada es un secreto aquí, escuche que hoy en la mañana Malfoy termino con Parkinson.

— ¿Eso es todo? Ya lo sabia, el mismo Malfoy me lo dijo —La pelirroja le dio una mirada de confusión. —Luego te cuento, ¿Qué mas pasa?

—Resulta que dicen que Malfoy termino con Parkinson por ti, como después de su ruptura todo el mundo comenzó a decir que estabas embarazada, pues ya sabes como es la gente.

Hermione miro asustada a su amiga, cuando de repente la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe dándole paso a Lavender.

—Hola chocas! Que bueno que las veo, Harry y won-won las buscan.

—Gracias ahora vamos con ellos.

La pelirroja y la castaña salieron del dormitorio y bajaron por las escaleras que conducían a la sala, ahí vieron a sus don amigos jugando ajedrez como siempre.

— ¡Jaque mete! —Grito Ron para después ponerse a bailar algo así como la macarena.

—Hermanito. —Ginny lo tomo del hombro. —Sabemos que no eres normal, pero por favor no lo demuestres en público, recuerda que hay niños inocentes de primero aquí presentes.

Ron dejo de bailar y se sentó, para inmediatamente levantarse y decir.

—Como que tengo un poco de hambre.

—Ronald tu siempre tienes hambre. —Dijo una Hermione muy concentrada en el juego que acababa de empezar con Harry.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor, ya van a servir la comida vamos, ¿si? —Se arrodillo y alargo la última letra lo que causo que todos rieran y bajaran.

Cuando entraron al comedor fueron y se sentaron en sus asientos, y como era de esperarse Ron comenzó a comer.

—Ronald te vas a hogar. —Lo regaño Ginny.

—Heghmonahe, ¿pudghías posatme el pocllo?

—¡No hables con la boca llena! —la castaña tomo una pieza de pollo y se lo entrego a su amigo.

Hermione contempló a sus amigos, sabia que ellos siempre estarían ahí para ayudarla, y que debía confiar en ellos, suspiro y se levanto ante las miradas confusas de sus compañeros.

—Voy a caminar un rato, los veo mas tarde.

Ginny insistió en ir con ella, sin embargo Hermione le pidió que se quedara, camino por los jardines del castillo, hasta llegar al árbol donde anterior mente había estado platicando con Draco Malfoy, se sentó y antes de poder hacer otro movimiento, escucho tras ella una odiosa voz.

—Pero mira que tenemos aquí, a una sangre sucia embarazada, que asco.

* * *

**Regrese, no me maten, por favor se los suplico (ojitos del gato de Shrek) bueno, se que me tarde, pero la inspiración huyo, luego las vacaciones y se murió una amiga de la familia y tuvimos que ir hasta Tijuana B.C Mex., y bueno, un montón de cosa, pero ya volví! (Baile de Ron) les dejo este cap por el regreso a clases, bueno yo vuelvo mañana lunes =s estoy triste, feliz, triste, como sea, ya saben si me quieren dar alguna duda, una critica, un escobazo, un tomatazo, algunas flores o una serenata, en un review.**

**Fatii=D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicas preciosas!, saben que J.K Rowling es la dueña de Harry Potter, si fuera yo, Draco terminaria con Hermione, Harry con Luna, Blaise con Ginny y Ron con Lavender, pero no fue asi, por sierto, ya fui a ver Harry Potter 7! Fui con unas amigas a verla por mi cumpleaños, (para las que no lo sabian el viernes 19 de Nov. fue mi cumpleaños jeje) esta de lo mejor, me gusto mucho mas que la 6, claro que en la seis aparece mucho mi hermoso Draco, ya mejor las dejo con el Fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 4.**

—_Pero mira que tenemos aquí, una sangre sucia embarazada, que asco._

Hermione volteo rápidamente y junto a ella vio a una chica de cabello largo hasta la cintura, negro como la noche, estaba recogido en media coleta con un listón verde atrás, sus ojos eran fríos y profundos, tenia en su rostro una mueca que simulaba una pequeña sonrisa estilo burla, se acerco lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente a la castaña, ella la ignoro y continuo en sus asuntos.

—Solo quiero que sepas, Granger, que hagas lo que hagas, .mio. Te guste o no.

—Parkinson, puedes estar tranquila, entre Malfoy y yo no hay nada, y jamás habrá algo. —Hermione se levanto y le miro de frente.

—No creas que no puedo ver a través de esa carita de niña que no rompe un plato. Se muy bien que sedujiste a mi novio para quedar embarazada, no soy tan tonta Granger.

—Piensa lo que quieras, me da igual, pero que conste tu lo estas inventando, por que yo no tengo ningún motivo para meterme con el y mucho menos para querer embarazarme y piensa esto, ¿Qué tal si no fui yo la que lo sedujo, y si el empezó? Solo piénsalo.

Tomo sus cosas y camino lejos de ella, _¿Cómo se atrevía?,_ Pensó la Gryffindor, _Era una maldita_, la odiaba con toda su alma, sin embargo, ese odio no solo era por la diferencia de casa o de familia, era por lo que le había dicho, le molestaba mucho el saber que tan confiada estaba ella de que Draco se quedaría con ella.

* * *

Pansy caminaba desesperadamente por los pasillos del colegio, al final del pasillo vio la entrada a su sala común, corrió a ella sin importarle siquiera lo mal que se veía corriendo, dijo la clave y entro, dentro había muchos alumnos de primero y unos cuantos de sexto y séptimo, entre ellos las amigas de la pelinegra, cuando la vieron entrar corriendo y subir a su dormitorio, las dos se levantaron y corrieron tras ella.

—Pansy, ¿Qué paso? —Pregunto preocupada Crystal.

—Esa estúpida de Granger, cree que puede quitarme a _mi_ Draco.

—Pero Pansy, ¿Qué aun no te queda claro que ya es tuyo? El trato esta firmado y solo sus padres pueden romperlo. —Le animo Lizzie

—Tienes razón, el ya es mío, solo estamos viviendo una mala temporada, eso es todo.

Sus amigas le sonrieron complacidas, ya se habían resignado a que no podían tener al príncipe de Slytherin, pero si su mejor amiga no podía tenerlo, nadie lo haría.

* * *

Había anochecido y Draco estaba en la torre de astronomía, ese era su lugar favorito para reflexionar, sobre todo después de lo que acababa de hacer, no todos los días besas a una chica de la que se rumora tendrá un hijo tuyo, si, muy probablemente sea mentira, pero aun así por alguna extraña razón, el daría todo por que eso se cumpliera.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos, que no escucho los pasos que se acercaban lentamente.

— ¿Malfoy, que haces aquí?

El rubio por un momento sintió que su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando escucho esa voz, se dio media vuelta y vio a Hermione parada bajo la luz de la luna, por un momento recordó cuando la vio parada bajo la ventana y la luz se reflejaba en su rostro, sin embargo no vio prudente decir nada al respecto.

—Pienso Granger, este lugar es muy calmado para eso, ¿y tú que haces aquí, no es un poco tarde ya?

Ella rio por su comentario y luego lo miro a los ojos.

—Si, pero al igual que tu, vine a pensar.

— ¿Sobre que? Si se puede saber claro.

Hermione lo miro, se recargo sobre el barandal del balcón y dio un gran suspiro.

—Pensaba sobre mi futuro, lo que será de el, lo que yo quiero que pase.

— ¿Y que es lo que quieres?

—No lo se, antes quería ser una exitosa maestra aquí en Hogwarts, quería una linda familia, hijos y todo eso. Ahora, ya no se que quiero, estoy un poco confundida.

—Bueno, si decides ser maestra aquí en Hogwarts, me alegrara saber que mis hijos tendrán una excelente maestra.

Hermione sonrió, se quedaron callados por un rato, miraban la luna y de vez en cuanto Hermione daba largos suspiros.

— ¿Y tu Malfoy, que piensas hacer de tu vida?

Sin voltear a verla, Draco respondió serio y al mismo tiempo avergonzado.

—Al igual que tu, quiero una familia, hijos, esposa, casa, todo eso. —Suspiro. —Quiero también… quiero ser un Auror, me siento mal por todo lo que hizo mi familia, me siento responsable, y es la única forma que veo de poder remediarlo.

Hermione lo miro triste, se acerco a el y sin saber la razón tomo la mano del rubio, este la miro confuso y estaba por reclamarle, pero al ver la sonrisa de la joven, decidió mejor callar.

—Tú no eres responsable de nada, ellos no sabían lo que hacían, no tienes por que sentirte mal por algo que tú ni hiciste o que no fuiste parte. Me siento muy feliz de que hayas decidido hacer lo correcto y no involucrarte con… Vol-Vol… bueno tú sabes con quien.

El Slytherin le sonrió feliz al saberse comprendido y instantáneamente abrazo a la joven, y por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. _La amaba_.

* * *

Había pasado ya dos días desde el encuentro de Hermione y Draco en la torre de astronomía, no habían tenido otro contacto desde ese día, y se había corrido el rumor de que Draco Malfoy tenia de vuelta a su princesa de Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. A pesar de los arduos intentos de la Gryffindor de no darle importancia, Ginny sabia que en el fondo le dolía el verlos juntos, y aunque a Draco no se le veía muy feliz, ella sabia que Pansy siempre tubo la razón al decirle que Draco era de ella, y que no había nada que los separara.

— ¡Hermione, Hermione! Debes bajar ya, en este momento. ¡No puede esperar es una súper sorpresa!

Ginny entro corriendo al dormitorio de la castaña con Lavender y Parvati tras ella, las tres llevaban una enorme sonrisa, la pelirroja tomo de la mano a la castaña y salieron corriendo, bajaron por las escaleras hasta la sala, que estaba bacía, salieron por el retrato. Los pasillos de todo Hogwarts estaban completamente vacíos, llegaron al comedor donde todos estaban formando un circulo alrededor de algo o alguien, Lavender y Parvati abrieron camino entre los estudiantes para que Ginny pasara arrastrando a Hermione, una vez llegando al centro del circulo Hermione ve a un joven alto, de facciones duras que la mira sonriente, ella se suelta del agarre de su amiga y corre a los brazos del joven, este la abraza, la toma por la cintura y la levanta del suelo mientras da vueltas.

—Víctor, ¡no puedo creer que ya estés aquí!

—Joven Krum, que gusto volver a verle.

El director del colegio apareció por la puerta, seguido por la directora McGonagall, Víctor Krum baja a la castaña, sin embargo la toma de la mano, y caminan hasta el director.

—Profesor Dumbledore, es todo un gusto estar de nuevo aquí en su colegio, profesora McGonagall.

Krum les ofreció la mano al director y a la subdirectora en forma de saludo, estos respondieron el gesto, después de esto todos comieron alegremente especialmente la castaña, que tenía a Víctor Krum sentado a su lado. Terminaron de comer y Hermione y Víctor salieron a caminar por los jardines.

—Hermione, no tienes la más minima idea de cuanto te he extrañado.

—Yo también te he extrañado mucho Víctor, estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí. —Hermione paso sus brazos alrededor de el mientras el la rodeaba por la cintura, Victor la miro a los ojos, se acerco lentamente a su rostro y le dio un suave beso.

* * *

El la torre de Slytherin, Draco estaba acostado sobre su cama, agradecia mentalmente que cada Slytherin tenia su propia habitación, tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba tranquilamente, cuando escucho que la puerta se abre, sin embargo no presto atención, cuando siente que alguien esta dentro de su cama junto a el, cuando voltea rapidamente para ver quien era, un polvo rojo lo cubre por completo dejandolo hipnotizado a la joven de cabello negro que estaba junto a el.

* * *

**Como ya se habran dado cuenta, las cosas se ponen mas dificiles, claro, todo tendra solucion, ¿o no? Victor ya llego y ¿Tadas sabemos quien es la que se metio con Draco? espero que si, tomen nota de todo lo que ocurre en todos los caps porque sera fundamental para dentro de dos o tres capitulos adelante, solo les dire que dentro de ellos, hermione y draco puede que ya esten juntos oficialmente, aun no estoy muy segura pero tranquilas terminara en felicidad.**

**chicas, me han dado algunos nombres para el o los bebes, estas son las opciones. Niña: Rebeca, Emma o Circe. El nombre de niño: Alexander, Robert o Marcus. Asi como estan ecritos es como ban ganando, la votacion fue heca entre unas amigas y yo, claro que me encantaria su oponion, pueden darme nombres hasta el Viernes 25 de Noviembre, despues de esa fecha pondre en el proximo capitulo las opciones de nombres y quedara en sus manos la decicion.**

**Fatii=D**

_Como el Leon y la Oveja, asi fue nuestro amor..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Deseo Prohibido**

**Capitulo 5**

El sol comenzaba a brillar y Hermione ya estaba lista para un día más, la semana había pasado rápido y por fin tenía un día entero con Víctor, se puso un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa verde pegada, pero cuando se vio en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su pequeña pancita comenzaba a notarse, si, casi dos meses, ¿Cómo no lo había notado?, tomo una chamarra deportiva blanca con letras azules, se la puso y salió corriendo de su habitación, como siempre la sala común casi bacía, todos sabían que la estrella de quidditch estaba en la escuela y claro no desperdiciarían su día en otras cosas en lugar de estar tratando de hablarle.

La castaña caminaba rápidamente por el patio en busca de Víctor, cuando por fin lo ve a lo lejos, hablando con el director y la subdirectora y con un carruaje junto a ellos.

—Hermione, ¡Sorpresa! El director nos ha permitido a ambos salir del castillo e ir a Hogsmeade, ¿No es genial?

—Sí, claro, me encanta la idea.

—Recuerde señor Krum que quiero a la señorita Granger en el colegio a más tardar las 8 de la noche, y no pueden ir más allá de Hogsmeade.

—No se preocupe director Dumbledor, la cuidare con mi vida si es necesario.

Dicho esto Víctor abrió la puerta del carruaje y ambos subieron.

* * *

Draco despertó con la luz del sol sobre sus ojos, a su lado dormía una mujer de cabello negro, por supuesto el sabia que hacia ahí y lo más importante quien era, se levantó cuidando el no despertarla, se tallo los ojos y se acerco a la ventana, y por ella vio a cierta castaña subir a un carruaje junto con Krum, por un momento sintió como un extraño sentimiento se apoderaba de él y como su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse, pero luego al escuchar que alguien se movía en su habitación el sentimiento desapareció, vio a su novia junto a él y sonrió.

— ¿Qué ves Draco?

—Hoy es un buen día, perfecto para salir a caminar a la orilla del lago, ¿No crees?

Pansy le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios, luego de eso fue por su ropa, se arreglo y camino lentamente a su habitación.

* * *

Hermione estaba sentada frente a Víctor, este hablaba animadamente de los países que había conocido la temporada pasa, de lo feliz que estaba por estar ahí con ella y de la gran sorpresa que le tenía.

—Ya llegamos, estaremos aquí comprando y todo eso, y luego, te invitare a cenar.

Ella le sonrió mientras caminaban juntos por las calles tomados de la mano, Hermione sonreía y reía con cada cosa que él decía y hacia, visitaron muchas tiendas e incluso trataron de llegar a la casa de los gritos, pero cuando estaban por entrar, un hombre viejo les grito que se alejaran y ellos salieron corriendo, la tarde comenzaba a caer Hermione se sentía muy feliz, que incluso había olvidado todo, el colegio, sus amigos, Draco, su bebe, para ella ya no existía nada más que Víctor, caminaron lentamente por el pueblo hasta llegar al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié, el abrió la puerta del lugar y Hermione entro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, entonces apareció Madame Pudipié y los guio a una zona reservada del establecimiento, llegaron y la castaña pudo ver una hermosa mesa con un mantel blanco, velas por todos lados y pétalos de rosas, la señora les sonrió y se fue.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, todo es hermoso, muchas gracias, de verdad necesitaba despejarme de todo lo que he tenido en la cabeza últimamente.

Madame Pudipié apareció con la cena que Víctor había ordenado, ambos platicaban y comían muy felices, cuando terminaron, Víctor tomo la mano de Hermione y dijo.

—Hermione, ¿eres feliz?, me refiero a que si te gusta estar conmigo.

—Claro, me encanta estar contigo, eres una gran persona Víctor.

Él le sonrió y continúo.

—Tal vez pienses que en un poco pronto para esto pero, es lo que yo siento de verdead, Hermione desde que te conocí no he podido sacarte de mi cabeza, estoy enamorado de ti y creo que la lo que quiero llegar es…—Víctor se puso de pie, camino hasta llegar frente a ella, se arrodillo y saco una pequeña caja color vino la abrió y dijo. —Hermione Jean Granger, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Hermione quedo en completo shock, trato de sonreír pero no pudo, respiro tratando de calmarse.

—Víctor, esto es algo que siendo sincera no esperaba, creo que si es algo muy pronto, te quiero, pero no estoy segura de que manera, me encetaría que me dejaras pensarlo por favor.

El solo le levanto, su rostro tenía una expresión de decepción, pero no dijo nada mas, terminaron la cena y fueron camino al carruaje, ambos estaban en completo silencio camino al castillo, Víctor jugaba con la pequeña caja y Hermione miraba por una de las ventanas, cuando por fin llegaron al castillo Hermione tenía la intensión de entrar y correr hasta su habitación, pero la mano de Krum la detuvo y puso la pequeña cajita en su mano.

—Piénsalo, por favor.

La soltó y entro al castillo, ella se quedo quieta en la entrada, suspiro y entro, todo estaba silencioso y semioscuro, camino por los pasillos hasta llegar a su sala común dijo la contraseña y entro, todo estaba vacío y parecía que acababan de apagar el fuego, subió lentamente las escaleras directo a su dormitorio, entro y sin despertar a sus compañeras se acostó en la cama, sin importarle el quedarse dormida.

* * *

Ya era de mañana y Hermione seguía dormida, el desayuno ya había pasado, Ginny subió hasta el dormitorio de su amiga y la despertó.

—Ginny, ¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?

— ¿Temprano? ¡Hermione son las 11:30! Bueno no importa, ya hable con Dobby y dijo que te traería un poco de comida.

Y con tan solo decir eso, el pequeño elfo domestico apareció con prácticamente un buffet completo y luego desapareció, Hermione comenzó a comer, mientras Ginny tomaba un poco de zumo de calabaza.

—A si, casi lo olvido, Krum se fue esta mañana, dijo que tenía que volver para comenzar el entrenamiento porque la temporada está por comenzar o algo así, no se pero te dejo esto.

Ginny le dio un pequeño papel, ella lo tomo, lo desdoblo y comenzó a leer.

"_Hermione._

_Perdona por dejarte así, después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero recibí una carta muy importante de mi entrenador, la temporada comenzara y tengo que empezar el entrenamiento, pero aun si, solo quiero decirte que de verdad siento algo por ti, algo muy grande que no sé cómo explicarlo y que me encantaría compartir mi vida junto a ti, piensa en la propuesta que te di anoche, por favor. Te quiero._

_Víctor"_

Hermione termino de leerla y suspiro, al ver la cara de curiosidad de su amiga le dio la carta y ella comenzó a leer.

— ¿De qué propuesta habla Hermione? ¿Qué ocurrió anoche?

Hermione la miro algo tímida.

—Bueno ayer fuimos a Hogsmeade, a y te traje unos chocolates de Honeydukes, son un nuevo producto que acaban de sacar, así que no sé como están. —Ginny la miro con cara de "no trates de cambiarme el tema Hermione Granger" —Luego me llevo al Salón de Te de Madame Pudipié, y ahí el… pues, el me propuso matrimonio.

Ginny se quede con un chocolate a medio camino del paquete a la boca y con cara de no poder creer lo que había escuchado.

— ¿Y luego?, debiste decirle que sí, porque no creo que le hubieras dicho que no, ¿no pudiste verdad? —pero al ver la cara de la castaña suspiró. —Le dijiste que no, ¿Por qué?, ¡el estaba ofreciéndose para resolver todos tus problemas! Hermione no puedo creer lo que hiciste.

—Ginny tranquila, no le dije que no, solo que lo pensaría, incluso me dio el anillo, mira.

La castaña se puso a buscar la pequeña caja, cuando recordó que aun llevaba puesta la ropa del día anterior, saco la caja y se la dio a Ginny.

—Wow, Hermione esto debe valer mucho, mucho, mucho.

—Si, eso supongo, te juro que estaba por decirle que sí, pero algo me lo impido, no creo que sea él la persona con la que deba o quiera estar, creo que hay alguien más con quien viviré el resto de mi vida.

Ginny la miro con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Es acaso, Draco Malfoy de quien estás hablando?

La castaña sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

—No lo sé, últimamente hemos tenido muchas veces en donde hablamos y no nos molestamos ni nada de eso, al contrario, pareciera que somos amigos, hablamos de lo que queremos hacer de nuestras vidas, de lo que sentimos, no lo sé Ginny es muy extraño, pero lindo al mismo tiempo, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones sola, es el padre de mi bebe sí, pero quizás no sea él con quien pasare el resto de mi vida.

Ginny la abrazo, luego Hermione fue a arreglarse, mientras Ginny le ayudaba a Dobby a recoger todo lo des desayuno de Hermione, una vez que terminaron las dos amigas bajaron y se encontraron con Harry y Ron, y para variar un poco, jugando ajedrez, la castaña y la pelirroja se sentaron junto a ellos.

* * *

La tarde había caído ya, Draco estaba en la torre de astronomía, observaba el horizonte, no podía sacar de su cabeza a su novia Pansy, pero ella no era la única que ocupaba su mente, también había alguien más, no lograba distinguir bien su figura, cada vez que lograba ver más, su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, siguió metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho cuando su mejor amigo llego a su lado.

—Si sigues así se te secara el cerebro —el rubio lo miro enfadado. — ¡Bien, ya relájate! ¿Qué te preocupa tanto Draco?

El Slytherin suspiro frustrado, removió su cabello y miro a su amigo.

—No lo sé Blaise, estoy muy confundido, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, Pansy, la escuela, mis padres, bueno mi madre y mi padre en Azkaban, y no lo sé, ¡TODO! Es muy estresante.

—Relájate amigo, todo va a estar bien, al menos ya dejaste de ver a Granger, eso es un gran paso.

El rubio lo miro confundido.

— ¿Granger, y ella que tiene que ver en esto? Esa asquerosa sangre sucia me da asco.

—Bueno es que en los últimos días no has dejado de hablar de ella, es demasiado extraño, pero si ya está superado, pues mejor. Voy a la sala.

Por supuesto Draco quedo sumido nuevamente en sus pensamientos, Blaise bajo de la torre y camino lentamente, seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento de su amigo, cuando escucho un ruido extraño en uno de los salones, se quedo parado ahí observando la puerta cerrada, cuando ve que lentamente se abrió y de ella salió una chica castaña de grandes ojos miel.

— ¿Granger, que haces?

La chica lo volteo a ver asustada mientras dejaba caer las cosas que llevaba, se quedo paralizada, hasta que el dio un paso y le ayudo a recoger sus cosas, entonces ella también se agacho y comenzó a levantar lo que tiro. Se levanto lentamente después de haber terminado, Blaise le entrego los libros que le faltaban pero entonces algo capto su atención algo que sin duda captaba la atención de cualquiera, la capa de la castaña se había abierto lo suficiente como para dejar ver su pequeña y nada disimulada pancita, ella inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la mirada del moreno y se cubrió.

— ¿El lo sabe, sabe que estas… eso?

— ¿Quién sabe que cosa Zabini?

El sonrió divertido. —No nos hagamos idiotas Granger, ¿Draco sabe que estas embarazada?

—No, y no tiene por que saberlo, por favor Zabini no se lo digas.

El suspiro dio una última sonrisa y se alejo de la Gryffindor. Llego a su sala, todo estaba solo, excepto por un pequeño sofá frente a la chimenea, en el estaba sentada una chica, ella se volteo y lo miro con sus penetrantes ojos negros.

— ¿En dónde está Blaise?

—En la torre de astronomía, no lo molestes no está de humor.

La Slytherin soltó una risita casi imperceptible.

—No hablaba de Draco, pero gracias por la información, ¿En dónde está Granger?

El moreno la miro extrañado, y camino lentamente hacia ella.

— ¿Qué planeas hacer Parkinson? Espero que nada que le haga daño porque si Draco se entera que la lastimaste el…

— ¿El Que Zabini, se enfadara? No lo creo, a menos claro que tenga un motivo ¿Tu sabes cuál sería ese motivo Blaise? — Pansy se acerco lentamente a l moreno hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de él. —Claro que lo sabes, si ya hablaste con ella, es tan estúpida que hasta a ti, el mejor amigo de Draco, te conto que tendrá un hijo de MI novio, pero sabes que, dejémoslo en secreto, el no tiene por que saberlo, ¿o sí?

— ¿Tu…Tu lo sabías?

La pelinegra sonrió maliciosamente, se dio vuelta y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

—Claro, es obvio que lo sepa, ¿Quién crees que los encerró en el tren? Sabes la historia me imagino, Draco siempre te cuenta todo, pero bueno ya es muy tarde y no quiero contarte mi versión de la historia. —se levantó de su asiento nuevamente y camino hasta Blaise — Que duermas bien— se paro ligeramente de puntitas y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, sonrió maliciosamente y se fue antes de que la puerta de la sala común se abriera y apareciera su novio.

* * *

El profesor Dumbledor caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, mientras que todos los profesores hablaban entre ellos en voz baja.

— ¿Es tas seguro Severus, estas completamente seguro de lo que dices?

—Por supuesto profesor, yo estuve presente y lo vi, es su viva imagen, era el mismo Tom Riddle, pero de bebe, por lo que pude entender, Voldemort hechizo a Bellatrix para que su hijo fuera su reencarnación, por supuesto el no recuerda nada de su pasado, pero estoy completamente seguro de que los mortifagos le harán recordar cosas o personar importantes como a nosotros o incluso y más importante a Potter.

Los profesores comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

—Albus, ¿No hay algo que podamos hacer?

—No lo creo Minerva, no podemos atacarlo, es un pequeño niño inocente, no hay nada que podamos hacer, a menos de que Severus logre capturarlo y nosotros le criáramos.

Snape se levantó de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado y camino por el lugar,

—Es imposible, está protegido por muchos mortifagos y Bellatrix lo tiene como si fuera su verdadero hijo, no se separa de él nunca.

Dumbledor se quito sus lentes enfadado y se sentó tras su escritorio.

—Ya pensaremos en algo, mientras tanto hay que poner al tanto al resto de la Orden.

Seguido de último comentario todos se retiraron a su dormitorio.

La mañana estaba fría y lluviosa, algunos estudiantes corrían por los jardines y el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin practicaba, Blaise estaba recostado en su cama, pensando en lo que le había dicho Pansy la noche anterior, se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación en busca de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Pansy leía tranquilamente un libro en la sala sentada en el mismo sillón en el que había estado la noche anterior, sintió cuando alguien se paraba frente a ella, sonrió maliciosa y burlonamente.

— ¿Quieres que te cuente toda la historia? —Zabini tomo el libro de las manos de la chica, lo cerro y lo puso en una mesa cerca de ellos. — No lo entiendo, ¿por qué te interesa tanto saberlo?

—Solo quiero saber porque lo hiciste, si tú tienes una especie de obsesión hacia Draco, ¿por que dejar que tenga un hijo de Granger?

Pansy suspiro y se movió algo nerviosa. —Está bien te lo contare, pero tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie mucho menos a Draco, si el llega a saberlo te matare, ¿Entendido? —El asintió lentamente. — Antes de que terminara el año escolar anterior recibí una carta de mi madre y otra de Bellatrix, mi madre me hablaba de mi compromiso con Draco, me decía que ya estaba completamente listo y que en cuanto nos graduáramos nos casaríamos, Bella me decía que estaba embarazada y que el bebe que llevaba era el sucesor de Voldemort, su reencarnación o algo así, pero que para que pudiera recuperar sus poderes tenía que suceder algo similar a lo que sucedió con Potter, tendría que nacer un bebe de madre sangre sucia y padre mago y que los elegidos habían sido Draco y Granger, yo tenía que hacer que se involucraran antes de iniciar este año.

"Durante ese último mes me dedique a intentar saber que era lo que realmente sentía Draco por ella, meses antes yo veía como la miraba y te decía cosas, siempre pensé que era mi imaginación, pero una noche que estábamos juntos el me llamo "Hermione" eso me enfureció, pero lo que hice no fue por venganza, cuando salimos de vacaciones, Bellatrix fue a visitarnos a nuestra casa, ahí me amenazo con matar a mi familia si no hacia lo que me decía, así que cuando debíamos volver a Hogwarts, hechicé el gato de Granger para que saliera del vagón, sabía que Draco estaría haciendo su rutina en la parte con menos niños del tren, como de costumbre comenzaron a pelear, luego provoque un apagón en todo el tren, por su puesto el que conducía se detuvo de inmediato, abrí la puerta de un compartimiento y los empuje dentro, cerré la puerta y la atore, el asqueroso gato de Granger trato de atacarme y como yo estaba pegada a la puerta con un hechizo de invisibilidad araño la puerta, cuando escuche que mi plan había funcionado, des atore la puerta, tome la varita de Draco y ,me fui a mi vagón, por supuesto llore por lo que había hecho, yo no quería pero tenía que hacerlo, no me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, pero ya n o importa lo hecho, hecho esta, ahora Draco ya no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió y así debe de quedarse todo"

Blaise la quedo viendo sorprendido, observo los ojos llorosos de su amiga.

—Y, ¿No has pensado en decirle a Draco lo que sucedió?

Ella lo volteo a verlo de inmediato, su mirada había cambiado de inmediato.

—El no tiene por que saberlo ¿Entendido? Así como Granger no quiere que se sepa que está embarazada yo no quiero que es por mi culpa, esa es la razón por la que se que lo está y también por la que no he dicho nada, porque entonces me hundiría a mi también y si ti llegas a decir algo sobre esto, créeme que Draco sabrá sobre lo que hubo entre nosotros.

—Tú eras la que quería estar conmigo y con Draco a la vez.

—Pareciera que no me conoces, le diría que me obligabas, que no podía hacer nada porque tú me encerrabas y me hechizabas para hacerme creer que era él, sabes bien que en cuanto eso suceda ya eres hombre muerto.

Blaise la miro con desprecio, se levantó y salió de la sala común dejando en el rostro de la chica una sonrisa malvada.

En la biblioteca el la parte mas alejada, sentada en el piso estaba Luna Lovegood, leyendo muy atenta el "Quisquilloso" estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de una segunda persona que se había sentado junto a ella, hasta que una hermosa rosa roja fue colocada sobre su revista, y ella sonrió.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir.

—Por nada del mundo me perdería la oportunidad de estar en tu compañía.

Ella le sonrió tiernamente y luego lo beso.

—Eres la persona mas hermosa que ha existido en la tierra Luna.

La joven se sonrojo


	6. Chapter 6

**¡He vuelto!**

**Rápidamente responder dos reviews.**

**Ukwii**** .- Krum, te prometo que encuentra el amor, no te digo con quien, pero lo encuentra, y respecto al bebe de Bella, nop Cissy no sabe nada, de hecho los únicos que saben son los mortifagos, la Orden y nosotros =) **

**LondonHearts010**** .- Gracias, para ser exacta, no me gustan los Fics con simples noches de copas o calenturientos =)**

**Los Inbox ya los respondí así que no veo necesario ponerlos aquí, y ahora ya viene el capitulo =)**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

Faltaban ya dos días para volver a casa por vacaciones de navidad, todos en el colegio se encontraban ansiosos, claro, Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, no quería volver a su casa y enfrentarse a su padre a su madrastra y las burlas de su hermanastra, así que Ginny le ofreció pasar la navidad en su casa, lo cual le daba mas tranquilidad, excepto por Ron, que conociéndolo bien, haría lo imposible hasta saber que era lo que le sucedía a Hermione, su embarazo sin duda era imposible de ocultar ya, tenía casi los cuatro meses, era muy difícil moverse sin sentir el miedo de tirar algo, porque para ser precisos, parecía más grande de lo normal.

La pelirroja estaba muy ocupada ayudando a su amiga con su equipaje, por alguna razón se le metió a la cabeza que no debía levantarse para cosas inútiles como empacar, así que mientras ella metía la ropa a la maleta, Hermione leía un libro de maternidad que la maestra McGonagall de había conseguido a petición suya.

— ¿Por qué lees eso Hermione?

—Quiero estar segura de que lo se todo para cuando mi bebe nazca, no quiero cometer ningún tipo de error. —Respondió orgullosa su amiga.

Ginny la miro encarnando una ceja, se sentó junto a su amiga y le quito el libro.

—No seas tonta Hermmy, la maternidad no es algo que puedas aprender con un libro, es algo que se aprende con la experiencia, si mama te viera leyendo esto, te mataba, ella dice que si sigues los consejos de libros como estos estas arruinando la oportunidad de saber lo que es ser madre de verdad y tus hijos no disfrutaran a su madre tal como es, sino como la ha hecho un libro.

La castaña suspiro y dejo el libro al lado, estaba demasiado aburrida y Ginny al momento que veía que se quería levantar la regañaba, ni siquiera la dejaba bajar al comedor sin antes tomarse la pócima que el profesor Snape preparaba para ella, a la castaña no le gustaba esa cosa, tenia un sabor delicioso cuando se la comenzaba a tomar, como a vainilla, pero cuando pasaba por su garganta sentía que le quemaba y al llegar a su estomago le daban unas ganas muy fuertes de vomitar, la primera vez que lo tomo, vomito, y para su mala suerte, en los zapatos del ex mortifago, este parecía que iba a explotar, y mas cuando Harry y Ginny, que eran los que debían aprender a administrarle el extraño y espeso liquido, comenzaron a reír descontroladamente, por suerte la profesora McGonagall limpio todo con un simple movimiento y el director tranquilizo a Snape.

Pansy estaba tan emocionada haciendo su equipaje junto con sus amigas en su habitación, hablando sin parar, lanzando ropa al pobre baúl, pensando que por fin, todos sus problemas habían acabado, que Draco no la dejaría gracias a su hechizo, sus padres le habían permitido pasar navidad con el, este, por alguna razón no se encontraba tan emocionado ante la idea, tal vez era que el hechizo comenzaba a debilitarse, tal vez que nunca quiso realmente a la joven o quizás sean todas esas cosas juntas mas el hecho de no poder sacar a cierta castaña de su mente, sin entender porque, pero cada vez que la veía se sentía mas y mas atraído a ella, nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera su mejor amigo Blaise.

El moreno, por otra parte, se sentía mas y mas culpable al no poder decirle a su amigo acerca de la clase de mujer que lo acompañaba, se sentía mal de no poder decirle que la castaña esperaba un hijo de él, pero si lo hacía perdería su amistad y conociendo a Parkinson también perdería algo más importante, pero eso no tenia valor cuando estaba con un pequeño ser que a el le encantaba, cuando estaba con ella era como si todo el mundo se desvaneciera y estuvieran solo ellos dos en una hermosa burbuja de color arco iris.

— ¿En qué piensas? —El moreno levantó la vista y se perdió en esos hermosos ojos azul celeste que lo miraban con extrema curiosidad.

—En Draco, Parkinson y en Grang… perdón, Hermione. A veces olvido que te molesta que la llame por su apellido.

La chica rubia y sonrisa angelical le dio un tímido beso en los labios y pregunto.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué Draco sepa lo de Hermione o que nunca lo sepa y se quede con Pansy?

El suspiro y la abrazo más fuerte.

—Tal vez ambas, no lo se. Lo que si se, es que si no te tuviera, me volvería loco, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado durante todos mis años aquí en Hogwarts. Te amo Luna.

—Yo también te amo Blaise.

Este le dio una radiante sonrisa y se besaron dulcemente, ocultos, como cada tarde, todos los días, en su pequeño rincón alejado de todos en la biblioteca.

Habían pasado rápido los dos días y sin ningún tipo de acontecimiento especial, ya casi no era necesario que Hermione saliera de su habitación y cuando lo hacía, Ginny la obligaba a beber el liquido raro que ella tanto odiaba, Ron había terminado su relación con Lavender, ella se la pasaba llorando todos los días en su cuarto, lo que causaba que la pelirroja y la castaña no pudieran hablar abiertamente, el ultimo contacto que había tenido la castaña con Malfoy había sido esa mañana, el el ultimo juego de Quidditch, el cual fue Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, Gryffindor gano, cuando Harry atrapo la Snitch, toda su casa estaba llena de alegría, los Slytherin no dijeron nada, sin embargo, se podía sentir el enojo entre ellos, cuando salían ya del campo Hermione vio a Draco parado bajo un árbol esperando a su novia, sus miradas se encontraron, pero él la alejo tratando de parecer lo mas indiferente posible, ella trato de que no le doliera su indiferencia. Ahora todos los de su casa estaban festejando, Hermione no se sentía con animos para eso, asi que estaba muy ocupada en su habitación terminando de ver lo de su equipaje.

—Te traje unos pastelillos y algo de zumo de calabaza, que útil es tener a Dobby en la cocina, no tuvimos que enviar a nadie, Harry solo lo llamo y le pidió que nos trajera algo para festejar.

—Gracias Ginny, pero no tienes por que quedarte, es tu festejo, eres parte del equipo, no es justo que te pierdas la fiesta.

La pelirroja le sonrió, pero se sentó junto a su amiga.

—No te dejare sola, Harry se enfadaría con migo, el me dijo que te trajera esto, y yo le dije que me quedaría, estamos preocupados y queremos lo mejor para ti y el bebe.

—Supongo que ya todos en tu casa saben que estoy embarazada, eso evitaría muchos problemas y malos entendidos.

Ginny torció la boca pensativa y miro a su amiga.

—Pues no, solo lo sabe mama y Fleur, ellas no dejaron que los chicos lo supieran, el profesor Dumbledore me dio dos botellas más de la pócima solo por si la necesitamos.

La castaña hizo una mueca de desagrado, que su amiga ignoro, pasaron el resto de la noche hablando y riendo, hasta que ya muy tarde, las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione hicieron acto de presencia, la fiesta se había terminado y todos se iban ya a su habitación, la pelirroja se despidió de todas y se fue a dormir, esperando que a partir de mañana, todo se facilitara mas para su amiga.

Había amanecido ya, todos los alumnos del colegio se encontraban ya muy ocupados subiendo sus baúles al tren en la estación de tren de Hogsmeade, entre ellos estaba el famoso trío dorado, justo con Ginny, Neville y Luna, del otro lado de la estación, los Slytherins, abordaban también el tren, su líder, el rubio y guapo chico alto no prestaba atención a nada que lo rodeaba ni siquiera a la conversación que tenia su novia, el solo se preocupaba en pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido esa mañana, se veía a el mismo caminando por los pasillos del mismo tren al que estaba por subirse, se veía molestando a una chica que seguía a su gato que se había escapado, el único problema era que no lograba ver el rostro de ella, veía como el tren se detenía a tope y una silueta los empujaba dentro de un vagón, pero cuando estaba por entrar al vagón y liberarse a le mismo, despertó del sueño, cuando le conto a su amigo Blaise sobre el sueño, este le dijo que lo olvidara y no pensara mas en ello, pero el noto algo extraño en su comportamiento mientras lo decía.

El viaje a Londres estuvo sin ningún tipo de acontecimiento importante para ninguno de los dos grupos, Hermione se recostó en todo un lado del vagón con Ginny del lado de sus pies, Harry, Ron y Neville se sentaron frente a ellas, después de un rato, Colin, uno de los estudiantes del colegio llego diciendo que necesitaban a los prefectos de Gryffindor, pero que la profesora McGonagall había permitido que Hermione se quedara, así que solo fue Ron. Nada parecía fuera de lo normal, compraron bocadillos a la señora del carrito, hablaron y rieron todo el camino, de vez en cuando Ron los visitaba y luego volvía a irse, y así estuvieron todo el camino a la estación Kings Cross en Londres, comenzaba a anochecer ya cuando a lo lejos pudieron ver las luces de la estación, prepararon rápido sus cosas y Ron a pareció nuevamente para avisar que en veinte minutos llegarían, la respiración de Hermione comenzó a acelerarse sin control, y miles de imágenes aparecieron en su cabeza, imágenes en donde veía al señor Weasley enfadarse con ella por tener un hijo de Malfoy, o donde veía que todos se reían de ella, entre otras más, Ginny trato de tranquilizarla, sin muchos logros, por fin el tren se detuvo, la castaña estaba mas nerviosa aun, Luna salió antes que sus amigos diciendo que los vería abajo, Harry y Ginny esperaron a que Hermione tomara una pequeña cucharada de la poción, después de eso salieron del vagón y Ron se unió a ellos, bajaron del tren, inmediatamente pudieron ver a los Weasley a lo lejos, la señora Weasley corrió con ellos y los abrazo.

—Harry, querido ¡Mira lo grande que estas ya!

—Ginny linda, te he extrañado tanto.

— Ron, también a ti te he echado de menos.

Cuando llego a Hermione, su mira cambio, se volvió más tierna y compasiva.

—Hermione, ¿Cómo te has sentido, linda?

—Bien, muchas gracias.

Molly le sonrió, después de eso, Bill se acerco junto con Fleur, llevaba un carrito con las cosas de Hermione, el señor Weasley llevaba uno con las cosas de Ginny, mientras que los chicos se encargaban de llevar ellos mismos sus cosas.

Llegaron por fin a la casa de los Weasley, la madriguera, Hermione y Ginny compartirían habitación, Harry y Ron dormirían en otra, Bill y Fleur dormirían en la antigua habitación de Bill.

Los días pasaron sin grandes acontecimientos, Hermione pasaba las mañanas con los Weasley y algunas tardes estaba encerrada en la habitación de Ginny charlando, unos días después, Fred y George volvieron a casa, se habían retrasado gracias a las ventas navideñas. Los mareos de Hermione comenzaron a aparecer e incluso llego a desmayarse, lo que causo que la señora Weasley la mantuviera, por su seguridad y la de los bebes en la habitación de Ginny, Fleur, la señora Weasley y Ginny eran las únicas que se encargaban de atenderla, Bill, ayudaba con llevarle la comida, la pequeña pelirroja había explicado a su amiga que habían aceptado que Bill supiera del embarazo, ya que en algún momento se necesitaría su ayuda.

* * *

**Mansión Malfoy.**

Era ya de mañana, el sol brillaba como no era de costumbre en esa zona, una joven de largo cabello negro y ojos oscuros miraba por la ventana de su habitación el hermoso paisaje del bosque frente a ella, suspiro pesadamente, dio media vuelta y salió, camino lentamente por el pasillo encontrando en su camino a varios elfos domésticos que hacían una reverencia cuando la veían, ella simplemente los ignoraba, llego a las escaleras y bajo por ellas, estaba a la mitad de estas, cuando sus ojos se encontraron unos ojos verdes, ella lo miro sin hacer ningún signo de interés.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Zabini?

—Vine a hablar con Draco—Respondió este fríamente. —De unos…asuntos.

Ella lo miro calculadoramente y termino de bajar por las escaleras.

— ¿Qué clase de asuntos?, No es sobre el pequeño trato que tenemos ¿O sí? Por que si me llegas atraicionar yo…

—Tu nada Parkinson—La corto. —Estoy cansado de mentirle a Draco, asi que te guste o no, vine para decirle todo…

Ella, desesperada, sabiendo que el joven frente a ella era realmente capaz de traicionarla saco su varita y lo amenazo. —Ni se te ocurra moverte.

Pero antes de que otra cosa sucediera, una nueva voz apareció.

— ¿Para decirme que Blaise? —Draco estaba parado frente a ellos.

* * *

**La Madriguera**

Hermione despertó como de costumbre tarde, Ginny ya no estaba y había una charola con el desayuno de la castaña junto a su cama, tomo un vaso con jugo y lo bebió, continuo su desayuno lentamente sin prestar realmente atención a lo que comía, le aburría estar encerrada en esa habitación, pero la señora Weasley pensó que seguir dándole la pasión de Snape era una mala idea, así que dejo de dársela por un tiempo. Termino su desayuno, se levantó lentamente, para tener cuatro meses, según la señora Weasley, estaba muy grande, pero eso no le preocupaba, al contrario, pensaba que seria un bebe grande y fuerte y por alguna razón, relacionaba eso con el padre del niño, salió silenciosamente de la habitación y entro al baño, se ducho tranquilamente, salió y se vistió tarareando una canción que había escuchado el verano pasado, no sabía la razón, pero ese día estaba de lo más feliz, una vez peinada con sus acostumbrados bucles castaños sobre sus hombros y una diadema en la cabeza color plata y vestida con un sweater gris que le había regalado Fleur y un pantalón negro, asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño, no vio a nadie, así que salió por completo y entro a su cuarto, sentada en la cama de al lado estaba Ginny, que leía tranquilamente una revista acompañada de su novio Harry.

La mañana continuo tranquila, platico con Harry y Ginny, recibió visitas de la señora Weasley y de Fleur queriendo revisar como se sentía, por su parte la castaña se sentía muy cansada de tanta atención, es decir, apenas son cuatro meses por Merlin, pero nadie la escuchaba.

—Quiero que te vayas y rápido, no me interesa nada de lo que me digas.

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación de la pelinegra mientras esta metía rápido sus cosas a su baúl.

—Draco, por favor déjame explicarte, yo nunca quise mentirte…—Pansy trato de tomar la mano del rubio

— ¡CALLATE! —Grito tan fuerte que la castaña retrocedió y tropezó con su baúl mientras le rogaba entre lagrimas. — ¡Estoy harto de ti, te lo dije una vez pero parece que no entiendes! Dime ¿Con que derecho te creías para hechizarme? Si no fuera porque eres tas estúpida como para contarle todo a Blaise y que él me diera ese antídoto, ¡Sabrá Merlín que sucedería!

—Lo hice por amor, todo fue por amor, lo del tren, el hechizo, mentirte, ¡TODO FUE POR QUE TE AMO! — La miro con desprecio mientras ella se le acercaba. — Por favor, no me eches de tu casa, continuemos como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido, ignóralo todo, después de todo, ella es solo una sangre sucia, no vale la pena que…

Pansy no pudo terminar la frase, ya que el rubio la tomo por el cuello y la estrello contra la pared amenazándola con su varita.

—Nunca, vuelvas a llamarla de esa forma ¡JAMAS! ¿Entiendes?

En ese momento la madre de Draco entro la habitación seguida por dos elfos domésticos.

— ¡Draco Malfoy! Suéltala. —La soltó lentamente y Pansy comenzó a toser. —Tu carruaje ya está afuera Pansy, visitare a tus padres en estos días para cancelar el compromiso.

— ¿Cancelar?

—Sí, cancelar—Narcissa la vio fríamente y con profundo desprecio. —No permitiré que mi hijo se case con una mujer como tú. —Y volviéndose a un elfo domestico y señalando el baúl de Pansy, continúo. —Lleva esto al carruaje.

El elfo corrió al baúl y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación, todos quedaron en silencio, Draco solo miraba por una ventana pensando en cual seria su siguiente decisión, que haría ahora que sabía la verdad. Repentinamente se giro y hablo a su madre.

—Tengo que verla, ¿podrías encárgate de…Ella?

Narcissa sonrió a su único hijo y asintió, el salió de la habitación sin mirar a la que, horas atrás era su prometida.

* * *

**La Madriguera**

Fred, George, Bill, Harry, Ron y Percy, que había decidido tomarse unas vacaciones del ministerio, estaban en el gigantesco patio jugando quidditch, la señora Weasley cocinaba, y Hermione los veía desde la ventana acompañada de Fleur y Ginny que hablaban animadas de diferentes nombres para el bebe.

—Me gusta el nombre de Emma, si es niña claro, ¿Te gusta Hermione?

— ¿Cómo dices? —La castaña volteo a ver a sus amigas y se sentó en la cama— Perdona Ginny, estaba pensando en otras cosas.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—No te preocupes, estaba diciendo que me gusta el nombre de…

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —Se escucho desde el patio— Lárgate, si no quieres que te vaya mal.

Las voces se escuchaban amenazantes y enfadadas, Ginny corrió a la ventana seguida por Fleur, se asomaron mientras la castaña las miraba curiosa, luego, la rubia se alejo de la ventana y miró a Hermione.

—Hermione, creo es mejor que veas esto.

La pelirroja y la rubia se hicieron a un lado para que la castaña pudiera asomarse, saco la cabeza por la ventana y pudo ver a Ron y a sus hermanos discutiendo con un joven, un joven alto y rubio de tez pálida y expresión completamente seria, a un lado de Ron, estaba Harry, sin decir nada, mirando hacia la ventana, Draco miro al mismo lugar de Harry y sus labios dejaron escapar una tímida sonrisa

* * *

**Lo sé, lo sé, disculpen, no se cuanto ha pasado desde el ultimo capitulo, y no hay escusas pero estoy vuelta loca últimamente. **

**¿Qué creen que suceda en el siguiente capítulo?**

** a)Draco le propone a Hermione irse con él.**

** b)Hermione le dice que se casara con Víctor.**

** c)Nada, ella no quiere verlo.**

**Y como una súper recompensa un adelanto.**

— **¿Quién te crees que eres Ronald, para decidir en mi vida? —Le grito.**

—**Soy alguien que se preocupa por ti Hermione ¿No lo entiendes?**

…**..**

—**Ginny, tengo miedo, no se si tome la mejor decisión.**

—**Eres la persona más inteligente que conozco Hermione y mi mejor amiga, cualquier decisión que tomes está bien.**

…

—**Te amo Hermione, siempre te he amado. —El la miro a los ojos, se acerco lentamente y la beso. —Feliz Navidad Hermosa.**

—**Feliz Navidad… (NO pondré el nombre porque entonces ¿qué caso tendrán las preguntas?)**


End file.
